


Because I Love You

by DonAnon



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Dating, Fluff, Gen, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Smut, Unrequited Love, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 36,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonAnon/pseuds/DonAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when the one person you love more than anything won't love you back? Love them harder, damn it!</p>
<p>A story about how Rin and Sousuke got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Confess

 

Rin laid on the bottom bunk with his eyes glued to the door. What could be keeping Sousuke? The emergency room couldn’t be that busy, could it? Maybe his shoulder was so badly damaged he needed surgery immediately. But if that was the case, Sousuke would have called him first. Right?

 

Rin groaned in frustration as he flopped around on the bed. This was his fault. As his friend and captain, he should have never let Sousuke swim in the relay. He would have never gotten hurt, never thrown away his future. Then again, if he had been a better friend to Sousuke in the beginning, he never would have hurt his shoulder at all. The thought shook Rin to his core. He curled into himself and unsuccessfully tried to hold back his tears.

 

He didn’t know how much time had passed. It may have been a few minutes or even a few hours, but he finally heard the door creak open. He bolted up and wiped the tears from his eyes as Sousuke entered the room. He leaned against the door and smiled weakly at Rin.

 

“I thought you’d be asleep by now.” Sousuke said as he padded towards the closet and rummaged for new clothes. Rin clenched his jaw. Was he really going to pretend like nothing happened?

 

“I was waiting for you.” Rin replied.

Sousuke chuckled. “Didn’t have to. I’m fine. Really need a shower though.” He took his things and started heading for the door when Rin jumped in front of him.

“So that’s all you’re going to say about it? Just that you need a shower!?” Rin screeched.

“I’m tired, Rin. I just want to rinse off and go to bed. We can talk in the morning.” Sousuke replied as he tried to get around him. Rin blocked him again.

“No, Sousuke! We’re going to talk about this now! What did the doctor say?”

“What do you think he said?”

“I don’t know, Sousuke! That’s why Im asking!!” Rin screamed as he pushed Sousuke.

 

“What they always say!” Sousuke growled grabbed Rin by the collar and pressed him up against the door. “My shoulder is wrecked! It’s over! I’ll never be able to swim competitively again! I’ll never…”

 

Sousuke’s grip loosened from Rin’s collar as he backed away. He turned away from him. Rin slowly approached him, placing a hand on his good shoulder. He shrugged it off, but Rin wasn’t going to give up that easily. He tried again and again until Sousuke allowed his body to be turned. Thick tears were streaming down his eyes. Rin reached out to wipe them.

 

“Sou…” he whispered.

 

Sousuke tried to turn his head, but Rin wouldn’t let him. He knew his friend was ashamed, but there was no need to be. Sousuke liked to pretend he was intimidating and unfeeling, but Rin knew better. He was human like everyone else with hopes, dreams, feelings. Rin couldn’t imagine how hopeless he must have felt. How it must have seemed like everything he had ever wanted and ever worked for was gone. But it wasn’t.  Rin was right there and he was never going to leave him alone again. He knew Sousuke could find a new dream, new hopes for himself, and Rin was determined to be there every step of the way.

 

He led Sousuke to the bed and held him. Rin ran his fingers through Sousuke’s hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. “It’s gonna be okay. I swear.” Rin said as fended off his own tears.

Sousuke sighed. “I almost believe it.”

“Believe it, Sou! Believe in yourself the way I believe in you.”

“You believe in me?” Sousuke asked as he looked up at Rin.

Teal eyes met red ones and Rin couldn’t hold back his tears anymore. “I always have.”

 

Sousuke smiled weakly at him as he swiped Rin’s tears away with thumbs. Rin’s hands slid up to cover Sousuke’s larger ones. They stared at each other for a moment before their lips gravitated towards each other. The kiss was short and chaste, but it was sweet and exactly what each of them needed to have right now. It was an apt replacement for the words that neither of them had been unable to say for long.

“Why’d you do that?” Sousuke murmured, lips still a mere breath away from Rin’s.

“Because I love you, Sousuke. Love you so much.” Rin replied as he closed the gap between them.

 

Their second kiss was far from chaste or sweet. Tongue caressed tongue. Sharp teeth plunged into plump flesh. Lower lips were sucked and soothed with tongues and feather light touches. Rin didn’t want it to end, but he needed air. Reluctantly he had to pull away. Sousuke stood.

 

“Sou…?”

“I can’t do this.”

Rin’s heart stopped. “What? Why?”

“I’m sorry.” Sousuke said as he grabbed his things and left their room.


	2. I Can't Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke tries to avoid Rin.

Sousuke raced out of his shared room with Rin and darted to the shower.  He turned the water on as cold as he could stand it. It stung, especially his bad shoulder, but it was a needed distraction.

 

He was such an idiot! Rin, the only person he had ever truly loved, had kissed him, had confessed, and he ran away like a coward. Sousuke had dreamed of being with Rin for forever and now he had the chance. His heart was telling him to take full advantage of the opportunity. To accept Rin’s love and hold onto it forever. However, Sousuke knew that any romance with them could never be.

 

Rin was a promising athlete. He was destined to be a pro and to make it to the Olympics. Sousuke could no longer share that dream with him.  Being with him would hold Rin back. Besides, how would their relationship look to everyone? To Rin’s coaches, his family, his friends, the public…what they think? Even though times were changing, not everyone was accepting of same sex couples. Sousuke couldn’t take that chance of Rin getting hurt or tarnishing his reputation.  They couldn’t be together, no matter how much he wanted to.

 

Sousuke rinsed the suds off his body and toweled off. He needed to rub ointment on his shoulder, but he was having a lot of trouble. The last thing he wanted to do was beg Rin for help after what happened. Speaking of that, where was he going to sleep tonight? He certainly couldn’t return to his room. To Sousuke’s relief, the solution to both his problems was sneaking up on him.

 

“Are you okay, Yamazaki-senpai?” Ai asked.

Sousuke sighed. “You don’t have to be so formal. Sousuke is fine.”

“Yes Yamaza-I mean-Sousuke-senpai.”

Sousuke sighed again. Close enough.

 

“Are you okay? Do you need help with that?” Ai asked again as he pointed to the ointment.

Sousuke was too embarrassed to respond. His trembling teammate must have noticed and took it from him and silently applied it to the areas Sousuke couldn’t reach. He grumbled his thanks to Ai when he was done.

 

Ai bowed. “I know it’s not my place, but Rin-senpai probably would be glad to help you. He was worried about you ever since you went to the emergency room.”

“I can’t ask Rin for help.”

“Why not? Did you have a fight?”

“Not exactly, but…I can’t go to him.”

 

There was an awkward pause. Ai fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

 

“Oh. Are you going back to your room then?”

“No.”

“Oh. Where are you going to sleep?”

Sousuke shrugged and winced from the pain. “I don’t know.”

 

“You can share the room with Momo-kun and I if you’d like. We have a spare futon.” Ai suggested.

Sousuke looked down at the ground. “I don’t want to impose.”

“It’s nothing! C’mon, senpai! It’ll be fine!”

 

Ai grabbed Sousuke by the hand and before he knew it, he was laying on the bottom bunk with a snoring Momo above him and Ai resting peacefully on the floor a few feet away. Sousuke didn’t know how he could stand it. He let out a heavy sigh before slipping on his headphones and escaping reality through the music. He was almost asleep when the faint buzzing of his cell phone stirred him. It was Rin.

 

_**Are you okay? Where are you? Are you lost? I’ll come find you if you tell me what’s nearby…** _

 

Sousuke frowned. He didn’t mean to worry Rin, but he couldn’t face him. At least not now.

 

_**I’m fine. Safe. Go to sleep.** _

 

_**Sou…** _

_**I’m sorry. Guess you don’t feel the same way. I take it back alright. We can pretend it never happened.** _

 

Could they? Should they? Would they?

 

Sousuke knew he’d regret it, but he got up and threw on some clothes before slipping out of Ai and Momo’s room.

 

_**Meet me in the garden in 15 minutes.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling a bit angsty so here we are! Hope you guys liked this chapter. Again, I'm not 100% sure where I'm going with this, but all will be happy in the end. Let me know what you think! Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. Come check me out on tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thedonanon


	3. No Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sousuke talk and come to a compromise.

Rin couldn’t sit still. He sat down only to shoot back up and pace the center of the garden only to sit and repeat the process over again. He knew he shouldn’t be this panicked. Sousuke was only 7 minutes late. Besides, panicking would ruin this. If Sousuke saw him freaking out, he would freak out too and then they would never be together. He forced himself down on the bench and waited. It would be worth it. He just needed to calm down. He just needed…

 

“Sousuke!” Rin called as he saw the dark haired boy peak his head around the corner. He turned and looked up at Rin. He wasn’t sure what to make of his expression. Sousuke usually looked sullen but this was different. There wasn’t a trace of anything but pain in eyes. It made Rin want to cry, but he couldn’t. Not now.  

 

The other boy walked over and sat next to Rin without even looking at him. Rin frowned.

 

Rin sighed, “Sou…I-” as Sousuke said “Look I didn’t-”

 

“Go first.” Rin said curious about what was on his friend’s mind.

 

“I didn’t mean to run off when you kissed me.”

“Then why did you?”

Sousuke groaned and pulled at his hair. “Because I…this wouldn’t work out.”

“How do you know? You’re not even willing to give it a chance!” Rin found himself shouting.

Sousuke shushed him. After all, it was in the middle of the night and they didn’t want to get caught. Rin lowered his voice and repeated his thoughts.

 

“I’m doing this for your own good.” Sousuke said.

His words made Rin’s blood boil. He scooted closer and grabbed Sousuke by the collar. “How the hell do you know what’s good for me Yamazaki Sousuke! Where the hell do you get off thinking you can do whatever you think is good for me! You’re my friend not my fucking father! What about what I want!? What about what I think is good for me!?”

Sousuke remained still for a moment before reaching up and cupping Rin’s cheek with one of his hands. He stroked his cheek with his thumb before speaking.

 

“Not everyone out there is accepting of what you want, Rin. You’ve got a future to think about. Sponsors, coaches, fans, your family, friends. What would they do if they knew you were dating a man?”

Rin shrugged. “I don’t care about what anyone else thinks. If anyone has a problem with who I love than they don’t have to be around me or sponsor me!”

Sousuke laughed. “It’s not that simple, Rin.”

“Why can’t it be!?”

Sousuke sighed as he wriggled out of Rin’s grasp. “Because that’s not how the world works. You have a real shot at being something Rin. You can make your dreams come true. Being with me would only get in the way of that.”

 

Sousuke got up and walked towards the fountain a few feet away. Why was he saying all this? Why couldn’t see how much Rin loved him? Sousuke was such a great guy. He pretended to be aloof and unfeeling, but he was the most caring person Rin knew next to Makoto. He was strong, brave, smart, and funny. He was everything Rin could ever want in a man or woman. He needed make Sousuke see. He needed to make him understand.

 

 Rin followed and pressed his chest against the taller boy’s back. He wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him lightly. Rin couldn’t stop his tears this time.

 

“But what if you’re a part of my dream, Sou? What if it all seemed meaningless without you by my side?” he whispered.

Sousuke sighed. “You don’t know what you’re asking. Graduation is coming, we’ll have to part ways.”

“We can make this work!”

“I don’t know.”

“I do. We can go as slowly and as privately as you want. I can be discreet. All I want is a chance to prove to you that being in a relationship won’t be as bleak as you’re making it out to be.”

 

Sousuke was silent for a moment before turning to face Rin.

 

“So…you’d be okay if we kept this casual? Light. No promises.” Sousuke asked.

Rin nodded. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but it was a start.

Sousuke smiled weakly at him, gently lifted Rin’s chin and kissed him. It was just like their first kiss all over again. Slow and sweet, but it left Rin breathless.

 

“C’mon.” Sousuke murmured after he pulled away. “Let’s get some sleep.”

 

Rin nodded and gingerly took Sousuke’s hand. The taller teen gave his hand a small squeeze before they walked back to the dorms together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? This fic probably gonna be heavier than I intended, but all will be happy in the end.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Rin and Haru are having an excellent adventure in Australia, Sousuke goes home.

Sousuke hated to admit it, but being with Rin was nice. So fucking nice. Even though the beds in the dorm were small, he and Rin usually shared the bottom bunk. They kissed, snuggled, held hands, and even went on a few dates. He didn’t think it was possible, but Sousuke was falling even harder for Rin. It was the most wonderful, yet most terrifying thing in the world. He found himself doing and saying things he never thought he would, including trying to give Nanase a pep talk after Rin expressed concern for him. To Sousuke, being with Rin was a dream and one as beautiful as this was bound to end.

 

“Are you going home for Obon?” Rin asked as they snuggled in bed together.

Sousuke nodded. “Unfortunately. My parents would be upset if I stayed here.”

“Is it really going to be that bad?”

“I’m probably just exaggerating, but it won’t be pretty. I haven’t seen them since they found out about my shoulder.”

 

Rin propped himself up a little bit to look at Sousuke. “You know if I could take you to Australia with me I would.”

Sousuke cupped his boyfriend’s cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. “I know.”

“It’s just…Haru’s having such a hard time and not even Makoto can get through to him.”

“I get it. I’m not mad about it.”

“Are you sure? I know you don’t really like him.” Rin asked as he bit his bottom lip.

Sousuke laughed. “It’s not that I don’t like him, Rin. I just hate seeing talent going to waste. And he can be a sullen little brat sometimes.”

“Soooo you?”

Sousuke poked Rin’s ribs and the redhead squirmed. “Shut the fuck up.”

They both laughed.

 

Being away from Rin was going to be hard, but being with his parents was going to be even worse.

 

***

“Mom! Dad!” Sousuke called as he entered their home. It didn’t feel much like his considering he hadn’t spent much time there the last few years.

“Your father isn’t here. I’ll be down in a few minutes!” his mother called from upstairs. Sousuke nodded to himself before sitting down in the living room.

 

It all felt so…sterile. The white walls, the pristine navy blue and gray furniture, the spotless floors. The nick nacks and photos arranged just so. It was like being in a dollhouse instead of a place where people actually lived.  

 

“Don’t get too comfortable. We’re meeting your father for dinner tonight.” Sousuke’s mother said as she descended the stairs.

 

 Sousuke tried to stand to greet her, but she gently pushed him back down and sat across from him. She smoothed down her dress and tucked a strand of her black hair behind her ears. Her brown eyes bore into Sousuke.

 

“He’ll want to talk about your future. And your shoulder.”

Fuck. He hadn’t been home for five minutes and the war was already starting. Sousuke shrugged. “Not much to talk about then. I need surgery.”

“After the surgery, Sousuke-kun.” His mother replied almost too sweetly.

“I haven’t really thought about it.”

“You and I both know your father won’t be satisfied with that answer. What is it you to plan to do in life now? Swimming is obviously not an option anymore.”

Sousuke sighed. “I know that. But I honestly haven’t thought about it.”

“Well you better come up with an answer for tonight. You know your father despises wishy washy attitudes.”

 

Sousuke wanted to argue that the only reason he was being wishy washy was because his future plans were pulled from under him, but he knew there was no point. Instead, he stood and bowed to his mother before retreating to his room. Even though most of his belongings were there, it didn’t really feel like his. He sighed and flopped down on his bed. He pulled out his phone and pulled up his pictures. He scrolled through until he found his favorite one. Rin was sleeping peacefully in his arms and Sousuke placed a light kiss on top of his head. He missed him already.

 

***

“So, son, have you decided what you’ll do now that your swimming career is over?” Sousuke’s father abruptly asked during dinner.

“Katashi!” Sousuke’s mother hissed.

His father snorted. “No use coddling him, Natsumi. He knows what he did. We warned him several times about over training and now here we are. Precious time and money gone down the drain. But what does a father know? Surely not as much as a boy.”

“I made a mistake.” Sousuke grumbled.

“And now you’re paying for it.”

“Katashi!” Sousuke’s mother warned.

 

Sousuke’s father sighed. “Anyway, what do you plan to do now?”

“Maybe I could help with the business.” Sousuke grumbled.

“Maybe?”

“I will help with the business.” Sousuke declared.

Katashi nodded. “Good. I could use another man in the office. If you prove yourself to be good enough there, I may have you oversee some of the worksites.”

“Thank you, dad.” Sousuke said.

“Don’t thank me yet. I said if. It’s not set in stone.”

 

Soon the only sounds at the table were the clanking of forks against plates. Sousuke’s mother cleared her throat.

 

“Perhaps you could check out some schools while you’re in Tokyo as well. It’s always good to have a plan B.” she suggested.

“Or in his case a plan C.” his father grumbled.

“Katashi, please! Enough already. Sousuke-kun understands he made a mistake. He’s paying for it. Now can we please drop this!?”

His father sighed. “Fine, fine. But you’re not off the hook, Sousuke. We’re going to talk about this properly later.”

“Understood.”

 

His father nodded before turning his attention back to his wife. Sousuke couldn’t help but sigh in relief. He knew this was where he was to be seen and not heard for the rest of dinner. Sousuke didn’t mind. It’s not like his father cared much about what he had to say anyway. Usually his mother went along with whatever Sousuke’s father said, but for once he was glad she didn’t let him bully him. If only it had always been that way. If only it could always be that way.

 

Sousuke pulled out his phone and sent Rin a quick text under the table. To his surprise, he got a response within a matter of seconds.

 

_**Miss you too Sou. We’ll be together soon.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sousuke. It's always been a head canon of mine that his parents are really rigid, but his mom does stick up for him in her own way. Anyway, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated! Next chapter we're going down under with Rin and Haru. I also may do a crack fic version of what happens there sooooooooooo yeah.


	5. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Rin discuss their feelings and their futures.

The last thing Rin expected was for Haru to willing come to Australia with him. He also didn’t expect to share a bed and have a deep conversation with him, but there they were. Rin was sure he was going to regret whatever he was saying, but he was willing to make an ass of himself if it helped one of his oldest and dearest friends.

After recounting how he felt when they first met and raced together, Rin asked “Hey Haru, during that race, didn’t you feel something too?”

Haru stiffened beside him. “Is this a confession?”

Rin bolted upright and violently shook his head. “What! NO! There’s already someone I-” Realizing he said too much, he slunk back down and turned his back to Haru. “It’s not important. Either way, that’s not what this is.”

 

Haru was silent for a moment. Just as the embarrassment was fading he asked, “Does Yamazaki feel the same?”

“Huh!?!”

Haru sighed in exasperation. “Does Yamazaki feel the same?”

“Yes, but…”

“But what?”

“I don’t think we’ll ever really be together.”

 

Haru was silent so Rin continued. “I mean, it makes sense. I’m coming back here and he’ll probably go to Tokyo after graduation. A relationship would be hard to maintain.  And he’s worried about what my coaches and future sponsors will say if they knew I was dating a man. But I mean, fuck all that. I love him. He loves me. What more is there?”

“People should be able to love freely.” Haru replied simply.

“Right! And I love him, Haru. I love him so much it hurts. But he…he won’t let himself love me freely.”

 

Another moment of silence passed. Figuring Haru had fallen asleep or grown tired of the conversation, Rin wriggled about and prepared for sleep. He was almost in dreamland when Haru spoke again.

 

“I’ve never…I’ve never had that problem.”

“Huh?”

“Not being able to love…freely.”

Rin turned to face him. Haru’s eyes were glassy with tears.

“I know I don’t say much or express how I feel often. Words aren’t my thing. But Makoto he’s…he’s always been my words.”

“Haru…”

“Do you think he…do you think he’ll hate me? For not supporting him? For saying all those awful things? Do you think he’ll hate me?”

 

Tears began to stain Haru’s cheeks and Rin couldn’t help but pull him close to his chest. At first Haru stiffened, but soon he melted into Rin’s touch. Rin wasn’t sure how long he held him or how long Haru cried, but he did his best to provide him with all the comfort and care he could. Once he felt Haru pulled himself together, Rin pulled away to look in Haru’s eyes.

 

“Makoto could never hate you. I don’t think he could ever hate anyone.”

“But I said-”

“Doesn’t matter what you said. Sometimes we say terrible things to the people we love because we’re hurting. And you were hurting right?”

Haru nodded.

“I’m sure Makoto knows that. He’ll forgive you if you apologize.”

“You think so?”

 “I know so.”

 

“Thanks.” Haru grumbled as he rubbed against Rin like a cat.

Rin laughed as he tightened his grip around his friend. “You’re welcome. Let’s get some sleep. I'm going to show you something that will blow your mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So angsty yet so fluffy!!! Even though Makoto and Haru are my OTP, I can picture Haru and Rin being vulnerable with each other without any romantic context. Anyway, let me know what you think! Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. Until next time!


	6. Why Can't It Be Only Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events surrounding graduation and Sousuke's surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!! As a present to ya'll, this will be a double update so be sure to read Chapter 7 as well. ^_^ Have a wonderful day!!

Sousuke wanted to kiss Rin breathless the moment he saw him, but he had to play it cool. Casual. In front of the team, they were just best friends. Never lovers. But he could tell by the look in Rin’s eyes he wanted him just as much when he welcomed him home.

 

They sat by the pool chatting about his trip and how he helped Nanase find a dream. Although Sousuke was a little jealous, he was happy Rin wouldn’t be alone. Nanase would be there to push him and encourage him. To set fire to him in ways Sousuke could only dream of. Even though he found Nanase irritating, he was thankful that Rin had a friend who could keep up with him.

 

But none of that mattered that night when they were alone. When Rin pulled him close and kissed him so fiercely Sousuke was gasping for breath. When Rin’s hands roamed every inch of his body. When he whispered his deepest desires to him. Sousuke wanted to make all those wishes come to true, to make Rin know nothing but pleasure. However, he couldn’t. In the end it would hurt too much. Rin understood.

 

***

Time flew by after nationals and soon it was time for graduation. Time to say goodbye. Before he had to start getting ready, he went to the pool one more time. To think. To mourn. To say goodbye to his dreams. That’s when Rin found him. That’s when he told him he’d wait for him. That he believed in him. And for a fleeting moment, Sousuke believed it.

 

***

Sousuke’s surgery for his shoulder was scheduled a few weeks later in Tokyo. He didn’t tell Rin. He knew Rin would have dropped everything to be there and he didn’t want to delay his return to Australia or interfere with his new training regime.  So he went to Tokyo alone and had the operation alone. He expected to be alone when he woke up, but to his surprise a certain redhead was sitting by his bed. When he notice Sousuke was awake, Rin moved closer and pushed Sousuke’s bangs out of his eyes.

 

“Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty.” He said softly as he placed a kiss on his forehead. Sousuke’s eyes widened. Rin laughed. “It’s okay. It’s only us.”

Sousuke groaned as he tried to sit up. “Where are my parents? Did they come?”

Rin pushed him back down. “Your mom was here for awhile, but she left about an hour ago. She said she’d be back later. I haven’t seen your dad though.”

Sousuke rolled his eyes. _Figured_. It was his parents way of teaching him a lesson, dealing with the consequences of his actions. But at least his mom had come to look in on him. And at least Rin was with him now.

 

“Are you gonna be alright, Sou?” Rin asked, worry etched on his face.

Sousuke laughed and gently stroked his cheek. “I’m always alright. You don’t have to worry.”

“I will anyway.”

“So sentimental, Rinrin.”

Rin attempted to bite the hand resting on his face. “Don’t call me that! Who the hell do you think you are? Nagisa?”

Sousuke laughed as he snapped his hand away. “I’d have to do my weight in meth and cocaine to be that guy.”

“He is pretty high strung isn’t he. But at least he’s not a sour puss.” Rin laughed.

“I am not!” Sousuke grumbled.

“You are so. But it’s cute.”

 

Rin quickly kissed him before settling back in his chair. Sousuke tried to object, but Rin just shooshed him. He was going to stay whether Sousuke liked it or not. He grumbled and took his boyfriend’s hand. Sousuke would never admit it, but he was really glad Rin was there.

 

***

A week passed and Sousuke felt like he was going to lose his mind. The day before he was released from the hospital, his parents told him that he would be staying at his father’s house in Tokyo for the remainder of his recovery. As if that wasn’t bad enough, his father was hardly around. Sousuke hated to admit it, but he needed help. Due the restrictions of the surgery, he had great difficulty dressing, cooking, and cleaning up after himself. He tried to talk to his dad about it, but he seemed to not care. To his credit though, his father did make one his lackeys take him to and from physical therapy. When his mother found out, she rushed to Tokyo with several suitcases to help.

 

 Although his parents never divorced, it was clear they weren’t in love anymore and his father moved out when Sousuke was 11. His excuse was that he could better operate the business from Tokyo. His mother’s excuse for not coming with him was that she had own business and it couldn’t be uprooted. It was all bullshit, excuses so paper thin, but no one bothered to call them on it and Sousuke never bothered to. It was their marriage. Not his.

 

“I can’t believe he just left you like this! Your father and I are going to have words when he comes home.” His mother said as she started preparing lunch for them.

“If he even bothers to come home. Since you’re here he has an excuse not to.” Sousuke grumbled.

A wicked grin spread across his mother’s face. “He doesn’t know I’m here. I wanted it to be a surprise.”  

Sousuke hid his own grin. His father definitely would be surprised.

 

There was a moment of silence as his mother focused on cooking. Once everything was settled, she poured herself a glass of his father’s most expensive liquor and sat across from here son.

 

“Sousuke-kun, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Even though your father said you could work at the company, I would seriously consider looking at some of the universities while you’re here.”

“I was.”

“Good. Have you thought about what you’ll be studying?”

“Well…no actually. I’m not sure.” Sousuke replied.

“You need to do something that will improve your station in life. Don’t choose the obvious like business. There are lots of businessmen roaming around Japan and knowing your father, it would decrease your chances of upward mobility in the company. Something like engineering could set you apart and help you develop a career faster.” His mother informed him.

“Engineering?” Sousuke questioned.

His mother smiled that overly sweet again. “You don’t have to take my advice. These are just thoughts. Of course you have my support in any career choice.”

Sousuke nodded. “Understood, ma’am.”

 

“Good. Now there’s something else.” She said after sipping her drink.

“Yes?”

“It was nice of Rin to come see at the hospital, wasn’t it?”

Sousuke tried to hide his smile. “Yeah. I’m surprised he came at all. I didn’t tell him. I did tell his little sister though, so maybe she told him.”

His mother nodded. “I see. You boys have been friends for a long time.”

“Yeah. Since elementary.” Sousuke replied. Why was his mother saying this? She knew this. Where was she going with this?

 

His mother took another sip of her drink before speaking again. “Right. But Sousuke-kun…you boys aren’t in elementary school anymore. You’re men now and even though you boys are…close…there are certain…gestures and behaviors…that aren’t appropriate for young men to use towards each other.”

 

Sousuke could feel the blood draining from his body. _She knew._

 

“When I returned from my errands, I found you and Rin sleeping. He was hunched over the bed by your legs and you boys were holding hands.”

 

Sousuke felt like he couldn’t breathe. He could hardly move, let alone speak. His mother didn’t seem to notice or care about the horrified look on her son’s face and continued talking.

 

“I’m sure you boys didn’t think anything of it. You’ve been so close for so long. However, anyone could have happened by and accused you both of being…well…gay. Not that’s there anything wrong with that. It’s really no one else’s business. However, the world is not as accepting as we’d like it to be. There are people out there, like your father, who believe that men belong with women. Not with each other. And these type of people-especially those with higher status than you-can make life difficult. Do you understand, Sousuke-kun?”

 

Sousuke simply nodded. He understood loud and clear.

 

His mother smiled and went back to check on lunch.


	7. Where Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets some romantic advice from a friend.

Rin bit down on his lower lip so hard he could taste his blood. He knew he’d regret it later when he got back in the pool, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was reaching Sousuke and if he got his voicemail one more time he swore he would-

 

_Hey. You’ve reached Sousuke. Please leave your name, number, and a message and I’ll return your call. Later._

 

Rin growled in agitation. “Yamazaki Sousuke, if you don’t return my fucking calls I swear to God I’ll...ugh! Sou, why are you doing this? Have I done something? Have I said something? Is it your parents? I love you damn it and if anyone doesn’t respect that well then they can just fuck off! Ugh, I didn’t mean that. I just…look. Call me back. Text me. Say something to me. Please. I love you. I’ll try again later.”

 

Rin slide his phone shut and whipped around to dive back in the pool when he ran into another mass. He was getting ready to curse them out until he looked up. The short, purple haired woman looked up at him with her hands firmly pressed on her hips. It was his friend, Addie. She smiled at him and laughed.

 

“Well that was intense Jabberjaw. I could hear you yelling from the other side of the pool.”

Rin’s eyes widened and his cheeks reddened. “Really?”

Addie laughed. “No! But you did look really intense so I moved a bit closer. Couldn’t understand a word you were saying. A lover’s quarrel back in Japan?”

Rin scoffed. “Not yet. But if he doesn’t answer my calls soon I’m flying back there to put his head on a stick.”

Addie smiled at him and it took a moment for Rin to figure out why. He just outed himself and cursed under his breath.

 

“Shit! I didn’t mean…”

Addie laughed. “It’s fine Rin. It’s really not a big deal. My best friend is gay.”

“Yeah? Who’s your best friend?” Rin asked shyly.

“You of course! Seriously though, there’s nothing wrong with it. You love who you love. Anyway, we should probably get back to it. But I’ll make you a deal. You buy me lunch and you can tell me all about your troubles with this boy.”

Rin narrowed his eyes at her. “I think this is just a ploy to squeeze free food out of me.”

Addie laughed. “Maybe.”

“Well it worked cause I really need someone to talk to.”

 

***

Rin took Addie to their favorite burger joint nestled in one of the quieter corners of Sydney. The food was good, the booze was cheap, and he didn’t run the risk of running into anyone else from their swim teams.

 

Although Rin felt stupid for outing himself, he knew that his secret was safe. Addie had been his friend since childhood and she would never betray him. Hell, it was probably a blessing in disguise. It felt good to finally have someone else to confide in besides Haru and Makoto.

 

“So…tell me all about this mystery man.” Addie said in between scarfing down French fries.

“Well…he’s 6’0 with gorgeous eyes, thick dark brown hair, broad shoulders.”

“He sounds gorgeous!”

“He is! But it’s not just his looks. He’s really smart and sweet. Never loses his cool. He’s always looking out for me and other people.”

 

“Well why haven’t you locked that down yet!?” Addie asked.

Rin sighed. “He’s…worried…about what will happen if we came out.”

Addie thought for a moment before she spoke. “Well, I can understand why he’d be apprehensive. Some of the sponsors may not like it. And I’m sure some of the nastier swimmers and press could try to use it against you. But all of those things are manageable. Would you really wanna be sponsored by or swim with bigots? Any hateful comments would just help you snuff out who isn’t on your side. And besides, you’d be a great inspiration to any kids out there who want to aim for greatest but think being gay is going to hold them back.”

“Exactly! I’m so glad you get it!” Rin sighed as he cocked his head back.

Addie laughed. “It’s not me you have to worry about.”

Rin groaned. “I know! He’s so damn noble, it’s maddening sometimes. Maybe it’s his parents too.”

“They don’t approve?”

“They don’t really approve of anything he does.”

 

“Have you tried talking to him?” She asked.

Rin nodded. “Yeah. I finally got him to date me and things were going great! Even after I left we talked and it’s been so wonderful. I even went to visit him when he had his surgery and-”

Addie dropped her burger and held her hand up. “Woah, woah, woah! Stop everything! Surgery?”

“Yeah. He’s a swimmer too. He overtrained and injured his shoulder.” Rin replied.

“How bad?”

“The doctors might be wrong. It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Addie shot him a dirty look. “Rin.”

“Hmmm?”

“How bad?” Addie repeated.

“Real bad.”

 

Addie sunk down in her seat. Rin didn’t have to tell her. She already knew. Although Rin hoped the doctor was wrong, it didn’t look good. Sousuke would be lucky if he could swim again at all, let alone competitively.

 

Rin laid his head on the table and sighed. “I just hope he’s alright.”

Addie reached across the table and grabbed his hand. “Maybe he just needs some time.”

“But-”

Addie held her hand up.“Rin, listen. I know you’re crazy about this guy and I’m sure he’s just as crazy about you if he’s this worried about your career. But he’s got a lot going on right now. Coming to grips with his injury, his parents. Just give him some space. Let him work it out. When’s he’s ready he’ll come to you.”

“But what if he doesn’t? What if I never hear from again?” Rin groaned.

“That’s just a risk you’ll have to take.”

 

Rin sighed. He knew Addie was right. Sousuke was always the type of person that needed to work things out on his own. Even when he was at his lowest, he’d never ask for help. It wasn’t Sousuke’s fault. He had to be that way because of his parents. To them, asking for help was a sign of weakness.  Rin understood. He didn’t like it, but he understood.

 

“Maybe you’re right.” Rin sighed.

“I know I am!” Addie giggled.

Rin flipped her off really setting her into full blown laughter.

 

Rin straightened up. “Maybe this a good thing. While he’s working out whatever problem’s he’s having at home, I’m gonna train really hard. I’m going to make him so proud!”

“That’s the spirit!” Addie said with a smile. “Now drink your beer and eat the rest of your food before I do.”

Rin laughed and rolled his eyes. “Yes mom.”

 

As he ate and drank a fire began to well up inside. He was determined more than ever to become the swimmer in the world. He was determined to make Sousuke proud, no matter what happened. Even though Sou had pushed him away, Rin knew he still loved him. He would carry that with him until the time was right.


	8. Cowardice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke tries to move forward without Rin, but it's not as easy he thought. A run in with some old friends helps him release that he doesn't have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's a new update for all your angsty and mildly fluffy needs. I think we're nearing the end of this fic, BUT there are several roads this could take if you want it to go on a bit longer. Let me know what you guys want. This has been fun to write and I wouldn't mind making it longer. Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated!!

 

_Hello! You’ve reached Rin Mastsuoka. Leave your name, number, and a brief message and I’ll return your call as soon as possible. Thank you._

 

Sousuke hung up the phone. He didn’t know what to say. What could he? _Hey, I know I’ve been an asshole and dodging your calls but I really fucking miss you. Let’s work it out_. Rin would laugh in his face then punch him in it. He’d probably be happier-better-if Sousuke just stayed out of his life. Rin deserved the world and Sousuke was just a void. A pit of despair.

 

It’s not like he wasn’t trying to make the best of things. He completed physical therapy and continued the exercises on his own. Although the thought of becoming a physical therapist or getting involved in sports medicine piqued Sousuke’s interests, his father was less than supportive when he brought it up. He did his best to argue his case, but his father simply scoffed at him. And of course his mother offered no support in the matter. So he put his own desires aside and went along with his mother suggestion of taking up engineering. Of course, his parents were thrilled.

 

In between therapy sessions and fights with his parents about his future, Sousuke worked at his father’s company as a glorified errand boy. He wished it was a surprise. His father always went on about how he clawed his way to the top and saw no reason Sousuke shouldn’t. So his days were spent getting coffee, sending faxes and emails, and making supply runs. It was mind numbing and slightly humiliating, but he did his job with his head held high. It also increased his desire to enroll in school fast.

 

On one of his days off, he roamed the city visiting the ones he thought he might liked. The semester already started so it was too late to enroll. However, if he acted fast enough he could start the next.

 

He was hopelessly trying to find his way off one campus he was considering when he heard a familiar voice call to him.

 

“Yamazaki!! Yamazaki!!!”

Sousuke kept walking. It couldn’t be. He had a very common last name.

“Yamazaki!!! Hey, Yamazaki!”

Nope. He recognized that voice, but if acted like he didn’t hear it or maybe not notice who it was, it would be fine.

“Sousuke!!! Sousuke, wait!!!”

Hmmm nope. Still a pretty common name. Sousuke kept walking.

“Yamazaki Sousuke!!! Hey, wait!!!”

Fuck. He was caught.

 

He turned around and mustered up the best smile he could as Makoto ran up to him. The brunette bent over with his hands on his knees catching his breath before looking up and smiling back.

 

“I thought it was you, but I wasn’t sure. I was about to give up.”

He wished he did.

“Yeah, sorry.” Sousuke grumbled.

“It’s okay, Sou-chan! What are you doing here? Do you go to school here?” Makoto asked.

“Not yet. I’m considering it though. I was having a look around but the campus is so big I got turned around.”

Makoto smiled. “Ah! Well you probably haven’t seen everything yet. Come on! I’ll show you around.”

 

Before Sousuke could say anything, Makoto took his wrists and dragged him around campus. Although Sousuke would never admit it, he appreciated Makoto taking time out of his day to help him. It was a really nice campus and Makoto was a great guide.

 

“So what do you think?” Makoto asked as they walked towards the quad.

“It’s nice. So far this is my top choice.” Sousuke replied.

Makoto smiled. “That’s wonderful! It’ll be great to see another face from home around. Would you like to see some of the classes in action? I’d have to clear it with my teachers, but you could probably sit with me for a day.”

“I couldn’t ask that of you.”

“It’s no trouble. It’ll be fun!”

“Thanks.” Sousuke replied sheepishly. He really was grateful. Not many people went out of their way for him.

 

The pair stopped suddenly at the quad. Sousuke was about to ask why when the answer approached them. A pouty looking Nanase sauntered over to them and wrapped his arms around Makoto. Makoto returned the gesture and smiled down at him. Nanase got up on his tippy toes and Makoto met him halfway as they exchanged a brief kiss. Sousuke adverted his eyes. This turn of events was unexpected.

 

“Haru-chan, look who I found!” Makoto said once their moment was over.

“Why have you been ignoring Rin?” Nanase asked.

Sousuke rolled his eyes. It was none of his business. “Nice to see you too, Nanase.”

“He’s worried. The least you could do is tell him you’re fine.”

Sousuke looked down at his shoes and rubbed the back of his neck. “I have my reasons.”

“Not good enough.” He shot back.

Sousuke looked up and stalked towards him. “Where the hell do you get off telling me-”

 

Nanase stepped forward as well. Makoto stood in the middle and laughed nervously. “Now, now, guys. No need to fight. I’m sure Sousuke has his reasons.”

Nanase pulled out his cell phone. “I’m telling him right now.”

Sousuke grabbed for it. “Don’t you fucking dare!”

“Stop it right now! The both of you are acting like children!” Makoto scolded.

 

The other boys froze. Sousuke never heard Makoto use that tone before and he certainly didn’t want to hear it again. The angry look on his face faded and he smiled.

 

“Now, can we be reasonable and talk about this like rational human beings?” Makoto asked. Sousuke recognized that tone. It was the same sickeningly sweet tone his mother used when she was getting sick of people’s shit. It was usually reserved for his father.

 

“Rin has the right to know.” Nanase said.

“Yes, but Sousuke has the right to privacy.”

“Rin’s worried sick.”

“Then let me take care of it.” Sousuke interrupted.

“You had the chance to for months and you’ve completely ignored him. I’m telling him.”

“Haru.” Makoto warned.

 

The couple stared at each other for a long time. Sousuke had heard stories from Rin about this. The pair seemed to have some special telekinetic ability with each other. They could have entire conversations without saying a word. Sousuke used to think Rin was full of shit, but it was true. There were having a staring contest before his very eyes. It was kind of creepy. Sousuke felt like he should leave.

 

At long last, Nanase looked away. “Fine.” He pouted. “But if Rin doesn’t tell me he’s spoken to him within a week I’m telling him.”

Makoto sighed and rubbed his cheek. “Fair enough, Haru-chan.”

“Drop the –chan.” He muttered as he kissed his thumb.

 

“I have to go now, but will you come over tonight?” Nanase asked sheepishly.

“You don’t even have to ask. I love you.” Makoto replied as he bent down to kiss his lover. Haru eagerly mashed his lips against Makoto’s and the pair stood there kissing as if they were the only two people in the world.

Nanase’s eyes fluttered open when it was finished and snuggled against him. “I love you too. See you later tonight.”

 

Nanase lingered for a moment, fingers still intertwined with Makoto’s before finally walking away. Makoto watched him until the other boy was out of sight. He had the dreamiest look in eyes as if he was watching the most precious thing in the world. A weird feeling overcame Sousuke. He felt…alone, insecure. He wished someone would look at him like that.

 

“Rin does.” Makoto said suddenly.

Sousuke’s eyes widened. Shit! Did he say that out loud?

Makoto giggled. “Come on, Sou-chan! I think you owe me a cupcake and hot chocolate for being so mean to Haru-chan.”

“Alright. But not for being mean to him. For you being so nice.” Sousuke grumbled as he followed Makoto.

 

The brunette led him to a bakery a few blocks off campus. Sousuke didn’t really care for sweets, but everything looked and smelled so good. He decided to have a cinnamon apple tart with some tea while Makoto devoured a chocolate cupcake.  

 

They ate in silence before Sousuke cleared his throat.

 

“So…you and Nanase.”

Makoto giggled. “Yes. Me and Haru-chan.”

“How long?”

“Well, technically he and I have been…together…since middle school. But we never told anyone about it until recently.”

“Why?” Sousuke asked. He didn’t mean to be so nosy, but he needed to know how other people handled it.

Makoto stared into his hot chocolate. “I honestly don’t know. I guess we-I-was afraid of what other people might say. Iwatobi is such a small town. Everyone knows everyone. I didn’t want anyone to think poorly of Haru-chan or treat him unfairly just because we’re in love.”

“What changed?”

“Well…I guess after awhile, it didn’t matter. Who cares what other people think of our relationship? Haru-chan and I have our own lives to live and I don’t want to spend a moment without him. I want the world to know how much he means to me. So what if other people don’t like it.”

 Sousuke hummed in response. He didn’t know what to say. Sousuke always considered himself to be a strong person, but compared to Makoto (and dare he say Nanase), he was a coward. They fought for each other, for their happiness, for their futures.  Even though they knew the risks of being open about their feelings, they accepted it and faced it head on. Sousuke wanted to do the same. He wanted to have what Makoto and Nanase did. But he was scared. So very scared. And that fear kept him away from the thing that meant most to him. He was a fool.

 

Makoto touched his hand, snapping him out of his thoughts.

 

“I know it’s none of my business, but Haru’s right. You really should talk to Rin.”

“It’s not that simple.” Sousuke grumbled.

“Sure it is! What Haru-chan and I doing isn’t a novelty. There are millions of people like us out there, being with who they love. It can be hard at times, but if you really care about Rin, it will be worth it.”Makoto assured him.

Sousuke nodded. “I’ll give it some thought.”

 

The pair finished their treats and traded numbers before parting ways. Makoto promised to reach him once he got approval from his teachers for Sousuke to attend classes with him. Sousuke was grateful. For the tour, the help, and the advice.

 

Now there he was, alone in his father’s house with his cell phone in his hand. Sousuke had been an ass. He knew Rin deserved better than him. However, Rin loved him all the same and he loved him just as much. He would always love Rin. So why was he fighting this so hard? Why couldn’t he just allow himself to be happy?

 

Sousuke took a deep breath and dialed Rin’s number again. This time he was going to do it. He was going to be brave.

 

_Hello! You’ve reached Rin Mastsuoka. Leave your name, number, and a brief message and I’ll return your call as soon as possible. Thank you._

Hey, it’s Sou. Rin I…I miss you. Can we talk? I love you. I’ll try again later. Bye.


	9. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin calls Sousuke and the two have a brief chat about their future.

Rin played the message over and over again. Sousuke, his Sousuke, missed him! And he said he loved him! Rin said it plenty of times, but it was the first time Sousuke ever said it to him. It made Rin’s heart race. It felt like he was walking on air.

 

The I love you part was amazing, but even better, Sousuke wanted to talk! Was he finally ready to have a real relationship with Rin? Could he finally call him his boyfriend?

 

Rin dialed Sousuke’s number immediately, but hung up. Maybe he was being too eager. He missed Sousuke after all, but he didn’t want him to think Rin had been pining for him all this time. That he could get away with not talking to him for months.

 

A week. He’d wait a week.

 

Fuck that, he called him back in a heartbeat.

 

“Hello?” A sleepy Sousuke answered.

Rin thought his heart was going to explode from the joy of hearing his voice. “Sou, it’s Rin! Did I wake you?”

Rin could hear the creak of the mattress springs and shifting of blankets in the background. “No.” Sou grumbled.

“Sousuke…”

“Alright, alright. I was asleep.”

“I’m sorry. I should have looked at the time before I called. I can call back later.”

“No!” Sousuke blurted out. “No. I’m glad to hear from you. I was afraid you wouldn’t call.”

 

Rin rolled his eyes. Classic Sousuke. Always expecting the worst.

 

“Why wouldn’t I call, you big dope? Sure I should be pissed off at you for not returning my calls for almost 3 months, but I get it.”

Sousuke sighed. “I’m an idiot.”

“I could have told you that.” Rin laughed.

“I’m serious. I’ve been stupid to turn my back on you when I…I love you. And you should never turn your back on someone you love. No matter what the cost.”

“Sou…”

 

“Please, Rin. Let me, let me say this. You know back when we were at Samezuka, back when we were dating, it was the happiest I’ve ever been. I didn’t think I was capable of feeling so light, of smiling and laughing so freely. I didn’t that I would ever truly matter to someone. But you…you care about me. And I care about you. So so much. I can’t stand the thought of someone else loving you or you being in love with someone else. I want it to be me, Rin. I need it to be me.”

 

“Sousuke…”

 

 Rin didn’t know what to say. This was a side of Sousuke he never saw before. He never knew Sousuke could be so vulnerable, so open. It must have been a big deal for him to expose himself like that to Rin, and Rin almost didn’t feel worthy. Did he really deserve such a beautiful and gentle man? Could he be trusted to properly take care of him and love him the way he deserved? Rin wasn’t sure but he was willing to try.

 

Before he could say anything, Sousuke laughed quietly. “It’s okay, Rin. You don’t have to say anything. If you don’t feel…if you don’t…love me anymore…”

Rin snorted. “Don’t be stupid. Of course I still love you, you big dope. You’re my soul mate! I’m not going to stop loving you over coming to grips with your own feelings. I’m sure you got a lot to deal with over there.”

Sousuke laughed bitterly. “You have no idea.”

“So it’s fine.”

 

“Can we try again then? Will you…will you date me?”

Rin rolled his eyes. “Of course I will, stupid! You don’t even have to ask.”

Sousuke let out a breath. He really was adorable. “Good! Good! And about my parents-”

“We don’t have to tell them. At least not yet. We can talk about it more I come home.”

“You’re coming home?”

“I have a week off between training and the end of the semester. I’ll come and see you.”

“Even if I’m in Tokyo?” Sou asked.

Rin couldn’t help but smile. This new side of Sousuke was melting his heart. “Even if you’re in Tokyo.”

Sousuke sighed contentedly. “Great. Let me know the exact time frame and I’ll see if I can get off work.”

“You got it.”

 

A moment of silence passed between them.

 

“Are you still sleepy?” Rin asked.

“A little.” Sousuke yawned.

“Well go back to sleep. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay. Love you, Rinrin.”

Rin gagged over the gross childhood nickname, but laughed. “Love you too, Sou. I’ll talk to you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is super short, but I promise I'll make it up to you in the next one! Anyway, despite the length I hope you enjoyed it. The next update should be up in a day or so since I won't be able to update it next week. Let me know what you think!


	10. Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a good day gone bad, Sousuke gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have lots of excuses, but no1curr! Onto the story!
> 
> Warning: Some naughty MakoHaru times described.

Sousuke looked himself over in the mirror of the dressing room, lifting his shirt slightly to get a better look at how the pair of jeans fit him. They were sinful to say the least. They showcased his ass and his bulge probably a little too much, but that was the point. Rin was coming in a few days and he wanted to look good for him. He wanted to make him crazy.

 

Sousuke exited the dressing room to get a second opinion.

 

“Makoto, what do you think?”

The taller boy looked up from the rack of clothes he was rummaging through and instantly turned red.

“Um, Sou-chan, aren’t those a little…those are tight.”

Sousuke chuckled. “I know. But are they too tight?”

“Well…”

“If you get an erection they’ll tear.” Haru deadpanned as he exited his own dressing room, eyes glued to Sousuke’s crotch.

“Haru-chan!” Makoto shrieked.

Haru shrugged. “He asked. Why pay all that money for a pair of jeans that will tear from being overstretched?”

Sousuke nodded in agreement. “You’re right. Something with a little room there would be best. Thanks, Nanase.”

“Welcome.”

“You can stop staring at his crotch now, Haru-chan!” Makoto screeched.

Haru blushed and adverted his eyes. “Sorry.” The apology was more for Makoto’s benefit than Sousuke’s.

“Yeah.”

 

The trio stood around awkwardly before Haru called Makoto’s attention to his outfit. The dark blue shirt was about a size too big, but the jeans fit nicely. Makoto walked over to him and sighed.

 

“The shirt’s too big Haru-chan. Try something more form fitting.”

“But it’s comfortable.” The raven haired boy pouted.

“And it looks adorable. But you know how much your mother complains about your clothes not fitting properly. She won't be happy if you show up to meet her and your father wearing this.”

“Who says this is for my mother?” Nanase cooed.

Makoto swallowed thickly, red creeping up his cheeks.

Sousuke sighed and turned back towards the dressing room. “I’m going to change.”

“Uh huh.”

“We’ll be here.”

 

Sousuke wriggled out of the jeans and was about to try on another pair when he heard slamming next to adjacent wall.

 

“What the-”

 

He was about to knock on the wall and see if the person next to him was alright, but thought better of it when he heard a high pitched moan. Was it-? No way! He heard again and sure enough, it was Haru. Sousuke clasped a hand over his mouth and pressed his ear against the wall for a second.

 

“M-Mako-chan!”

“Shhh! You have to be quiet, Haruka.”

“I mmmm cant aaaah help it. It feels-ah-sooo good.” Haru choked.

Makoto chuckled. “As much as I love hearing you baby, I need you to be quiet. This is your only warning. Understand?”

No answer.

“Say it out loud, Haruka.”

“I’m-I’m not allowed to make noise.”

Makoto chuckled again. “Very good Haruka. Let me give you a reward.”

 

Sousuke quickly changed back into the jeans he wore to the store, grabbed the ones he wanted, and high tailed it out of there. There was no way he was sticking around for that. He paid for his clothes and waited outside on a bench for the couple. To help pass the time, he texted Rin.

 

_**Your friends are getting rowdy in a dressing room.** _

 

Sousuke’s phone chimed a few seconds later.

 

_**Nagisa and Rei are there?** _

__

_**-___- No. Tachibana is blowing Nanase.** _

 

_**WHAT!?!? SHUT THE FUCK UP! NO WAY!!!!** _

 

**_Way. Nanase is…loud._ **

****

**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! OMG!!!! I can’t wait to bust Haru’s balls later._ **

****

**_Why not Makoto’s? He’s the one giving the blowjob._ **

****

**_He’d die._ **

 

Sousuke couldn’t help but laugh. Rin was right. Makoto seemed almost prudish when it came to sex, although today’s events forced him to reevaluate that assessment. _**Heh, guess you’re right.**_

__

_**Gtg, but I love you. Skype you later?** _

__

_**As long as you keep it clean this time. Love you too.** _

 

There was still no sign of the couple when Sousuke finished his conversation with Rin, so he walked around for a bit until he reached the bookstore. Not many people knew it, but Sousuke loved to read. He didn’t do it much anymore, but he had several audiobooks on his mp3 player. They were great for cardio sessions or when he was working. He looked through some of the latest titles before selecting a few and making his way back to the department store. Sousuke laughed as Makoto dragged a pouting Haru towards his direction.

 

“Sorry Sou-chan! Hopefully we didn’t take too long. Haru-chan and I were-”

“Horny.” Haru deadpanned.

“Haru-chan!” Makoto wailed turning as red as a cherry blossom.

Haru shrugged. “No point in lying to him.”

“What am I going to do with you?”

Haru opened his mouth to speak, but Makoto shot him a stern look killing whatever reply was on his lips.

Sousuke rolled his eyes. “It’s fine guys. You wanna do anything else?”

Makoto tapped his chin. “Hmmm I’m f hungry. Do you guys want to grab lunch?”

The other boys nodded and went to find a restaurant.

 

***

After a few more hours of hanging out with Makoto and Haru, Sousuke returned to his father’s house. Sousuke would never admit it, but he actually enjoyed hanging out with them. Haru was still irritating at times, but he wasn’t the expressionless brat he found him to be when they first met. Makoto had proven himself to be different from what he thought as well. Although the boy was a gentle giant, there was a competitive and daring edge to him. Sousuke hoped he’d get to hang out with them more.

 

The good feeling he carried with him dissipated the moment he walked through the door.

 

“Where were you?” Sousuke’s father asked. He didn’t even bother to look up from the paper he was reading.

“Out with some friends.” Sousuke grumbled.

His father cocked an eyebrow. “Oh? I hope they were girls considering all the bags you have.”

“I went to the mall before I met with them.” He lied.

“Good. Image is everything, Sousuke. You’re the son of a prominent business owner. Your reputation-and mine-are at stake in this city.”

Sousuke sighed. “Understood, sir.”

“Good.”

 

An awkward silence filled the room. Sousuke walked a little closer and cleared his throat.

 

“You’re home early. Everything okay?”

His father rolled his eyes. “For a change.”

Sousuke did his best to not huff out all the air in his lungs. “Oh. Well uh, I guess I’ll be in my room for the rest of the night. Do you want anything special for dinner?”

“Don’t bother. I’m going have something light at the airport. I’ll be catching a flight in a few hours.”

“Oh.”

 

Sousuke was curious where his father was headed, but he knew it was a waste of time to ask. His father never told him anything unless it had to do with how much of a disappointment he was. Surprisingly, his father coughed up the information on his own.

 

“I’ll be gone for two weeks. I’ll be spending a week in Kyoto and the next in Osaka. If you need anything contact your mother.”

“I’ll be fine.” Sousuke replied.

 

At last, his father set down the paper and  looked at Sousuke. He did his best not to fidget under the weight of his father’s gaze. He wondered if he would look like him when he was older. Would his face be set in a permanent scowl? Would his teal eyes turn just as cold and lifeless as his old man’s? Would he ever look at his children with such contempt?

 

“You haven’t had the best record when it comes to caring for yourself.  Honestly, I don’t know where your mother and I went wrong. The best schools, the best coaches. And yet somehow you still managed to mess everything up. I just don’t understand.”

“I pushed myself too hard. I wanted to be the best.” _I wanted you to be proud of me for once._

Sousuke’s father rolled his eyes. “And now look at you. I expected better of you, Sousuke.”

“I will be. Even though swimming is no longer an option for me, I can still be a great man. I’m going to university. I’m helping with the business. I’m a good person. I’ll make you proud.” Sousuke reassured him.

“Let’s hope so.” His father sighed as he stood up.

 

“I need to finish packing. See you in a few weeks, Sousuke.”

 

Before Sousuke could answer, his father was gone.

 

It was hard to be positive after the talk he had with his father, but Sousuke did his best. He locked himself in his room to read and listen to music until his father was gone. Once Sousuke was sure he wouldn’t return, he cooked dinner. He washed dishes and showered afterward before camping out in front of the TV for the rest of the evening. He tried to Skype with Rin, but Rin’s connection was shitty so they decided to just text until Rin had go. Sousuke went to bed shortly after, hoping that the next day would be better.

 

***

Ring! Ring! Ring!

 

_Fuck._

 

Ring! Ring! Ring!

 

_So much for a better day._

 

Sousuke rolled over and groggily grabbed his phone.

 

“Hello?” He croaked into the receiver.

“Hi, Sousuke-kun! Did I wake you?” his mother said too cheerfully for his tastes.

“Kinda.”

“I’m sorry. Your father just told me he’s left you alone for two weeks. Will you be able to handle being on your own?”

Sousuke wanted to tell her he had been on his own his whole life, but he knew his mother was only trying to be nice in her own way.  Instead, he said “Yeah, I’ll be fine. It’s just a few weeks.”

“Good. I won’t bother to make the trip there then. However, just because your father and I aren’t around doesn’t mean you can get crazy. You’re still a Yamazaki and there are certain things expected of you.” His mother warned.

Sousuke rolled his eyes. “Understood.”

“Good. I’ll be in touch.”

 

Sousuke hung up and pulled the covers over his head. It was too early for his parents’ shit and all he wanted to do was sleep. He was almost back in dreamland, when his phone rang again. Sousuke groaned and answered.

 

“Hey, mom. Did you forget to tell me something?”

“Mom? Daddy would be better. ” Rin laughed.

Sousuke groaned. “Shut up! I thought you were mom. She called to make sure I can handle being on my own for two weeks. As if I haven’t been taking care of myself most of my life. What a joke.”

“Oh? Your dad’s gone? You didn’t mention that last night.”

“I know. I didn’t want to talk about it. He said some things before he left. Rattled me.” He sighed.

“Oh. Well we don’t have to talk about it now.” Rin replied.

 

“What’s going on? Are you okay? It’s early there too, isn’t it?”

Rin clucked his tongue against his teeth. “I was just wondering if you wanted to have breakfast.”

“Breakfast? What the hell are you talking about? You’re on another continent.”

 

Before Sousuke could get an answer, he heard knocking on the door. He tried to ignore it, but it grew louder.

 

“Hold on.” Sousuke sighed.

 

He groaned as he threw on a pair of sweatpants and swung open the door. To his surprise, it was Rin. The redhead smiled at him.

 

“So do you wanna have breakfast with me or not, asshole?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sousuke! But at least Rin's there to make him happy again. 
> 
> Again, I'm really sorry for the wait. I've already began working on the next chapter and I'll be doing a few things for SouRin week (even though I am clearly MakoHaru trash). 
> 
> Feedback is welcomed and appreciated!!!


	11. Come Away With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sousuke spend the morning together.
> 
> WARNING: Not so vanilla SouRin smut in the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! Life got in the way! Also,very light proof reading done so probably mistakes. Without further ado, chapter 11.

The look of shock and delight on Sou’s face made the lack of sleep Rin endured worth it. He wasn’t due in Tokyo for a another day, but he finished finals and ~~begged~~ asked his coach to leave early. He did some last minute packing, nabbed an earlier flight and soon he was at his boyfriend’s door. It was the perfect surprise, and Rin was delighted by the response.

 

“Well don’t just stand there. You going to let me in or not?” Rin asked.

Sousuke stepped forward, grabbed Rin by the waist, and pulled him inside. The next thing he knew his back was slammed against a wall and Sousuke’s lips were pressed firmly to his. It took him a moment to adjust from the shock, but once he did he was eagerly kissing him back parting his lips to allow Sou full access to his mouth.

 

Their kisses were sloppy and urgent and Sou’s hands were everywhere all at once. They parted for a moment so he could pull off Rin’s shirt, but the second it was over his head, Sousuke’s lips were on his again as his large hands rubbed Rin’s hardening cock.

 

“Sou…Sou...suke.” Rin moaned as the taller man kissed and sucked on his neck.

 

Sousuke lifted Rin’s legs and soon he found both of them wrapping around his boyfriend’s waist.  His hands kneaded his ass as he rubbed his crotch against Rin’s kissing, sucking and licking on every patch of skin he could. Rin never wanted it to end and he knew he wasn’t that heavy, but the last thing he wanted was for Sosuke to put further strain on his shoulder. He stopped attacking Sou’s collarbone for a second, reached up and gently tugged Sousuke by the hair to get his attention.

 

“You okay?” Sousuke murmured eyes heavy with lust.

“Your shoulder.  Doesn’t this put a strain on it?”

The taller man shook his head. “It’s fine. Don’t worry.”

Rin could feel the red creeping across his cheeks. “I do worry, Sou. I always worry about you.”

Sousuke chuckled and carried Rin to the kitchen counter. He placed him down gently before pulling him closer. “Better?”

“Better.”

“Good.”

 

Sousuke began kissing him again, traveling down from Rin’s jaw line to his neck to collarbone to his chest and stomach, and finally down to his jeans. Sou unbuttoned them and helped Rin wriggled out of them and his boxers. He kissed Rin’s hipbones before gently stroking him.

 

“Let me show you how much I missed you.”

 

***

Rin watched Sousuke cook from a short distance with a sense of awe. He was so beautiful. Even with his dark hair a matted mess, his lips still slightly red and swollen from their encounter and a slight loss of muscle mass from not working out as he used to, Yamazaki Sousuke was still the perfect specimen. He moved around the kitchen with expert precision and Rin wanted nothing more but to get down on his knees and return the favor Sousuke had provided for him earlier. But he wouldn’t hear of it. Rin’s stomach had grumbled after they were done and he was determined to feed him above all else.

 

Rin couldn’t help himself and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Sousuke stiffened at first, but relaxed into his touch.

 

“I love you.” Rin murmured against the taller man’s skin.

Sousuke chuckled. “I love you too.”

 

“Food smells amazing. What are you making us?”

“Something I saw when I was over Makoto’s last week. They were watching some cooking show and the chef was making this dish. It looked really delicious so I looked up the recipe. I’ve been dying to try it, but dad wouldn’t approve. Apparently cooking well isn’t very manly.”

Rin rolled his eyes and hugged Sousuke tighter. “Your dad’s a prick.”

“Sousuke laughed. “You have no idea.”

Rin hesitated for a moment. “Do you wanna talk about what happened last night?”

Sousuke shrugged. “Not much to talk about. The old man wasn’t happy I went shopping. And to top it off, he called me a disappointment. But that’s nothing new. Can’t remember the last time he was proud of me.”

 

“You think he would be more understanding considering everything he went through.”

“I guess.” Sousuke sighed as he shuffled along with Rin attached to his back to get plates.

 

Rin could tell by the look in Sou’s eyes it was time to drop the subject. Sou always pretended that his dad’s comments and coldness didn’t bother him, but deep down Rin knew they did. Rin never understood it. Sou was Mr. Yamazaki’s only son. And if anyone should understand what Sou was going through it should have been his father.

 

When they were young, back when Sousuke’s dad didn’t seem to be filled with contempt for his son, he would always tell them about how he managed to become the success that he was. Sou’s grandfather kicked his father out when he was 16. He had been on his own since then, working hard and learning the ins and outs of architecture through the various companies he worked for. He got into college on a full scholarship, working various odd jobs, scrimping and saving until he had enough to start his own company. He always preached the value of hard work and loyalty and respect, but he couldn’t even find it in himself to be respectful and understanding of his own son. It broke Rin’s heart. He could only imagine how his boyfriend felt.

 

A flick on his forehead snapped him back to reality. Rin scowled; Sou snickered.

 

“Don’t make that face. I’ve been trying to get your attention for 2 minutes now.”

“Well don’t flick me in the head next time you big oaf.” Rin snarled as he crossed his arms.

Sousuke laughed as he sauntered to the table with both their meals in his hands. “Fine then. I guess I’ll have to eat all this food by myself.”

Rin caught up to him and snatched his bowl. “I wouldn’t give you the satisfaction.”

***

Sousuke couldn’t believe it. Rin, his Rin, was actually eating breakfast with him. Sure they had eaten breakfast together thousands of times, but this time was special. It was the first time Sousuke cooked for him and judging by the way Rin shoveled it and moaned around each bite indicated he liked it. Sousuke would never admit it, at least out loud, but he was pretty pleased with himself.

 

“So when do you go home?” Sou asked.

“Don’t. I’m going to be staying in Tokyo all week.” Rin replied between mouthfuls.

“Your mom and Gou okay with that? How long has it been since they’ve seen you?”

“They’re coming tomorrow. Apparently Gou wants to look at school in the city. They’ll be at the hotel with us.”

“Us?” Sousuke questioned as his eyes widened. What was Rin thinking?

Rin’s face turned as red as his hair. “Well, uh. I hope you don’t mind, but I asked mom and Gou if it was okay if you stayed with us while I’m here. I thought you could use a break from your dad.”

“Rin, I…”

 

Sousuke wanted to object. Every fiber in his being wanted to shoot Rin down. It was one thing to admit his feelings for Rin when they were alone or in front of Haru and Makoto. It was another to do it in front of Rin’s family.

 

“It’s not what you think.” Rin said quietly.

“What do you-”

“I’m not forcing you to come out. I won’t tell my mom and Gou we’re a couple. I just want to spend as much time with you as I can before I have to go back.”

 

Sousuke crossed his arms and frowned. “And it’s not what you think.”

“What do I think?” Rin questioned as he mirrored his boyfriend.

“I’m not ashamed of you, of this, Rin. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“By my family?”

“By anyone. I’d like to think your mom and Gou would understand but…not everyone is so accepting.”

Rin uncrossed his arms and sighed, obviously upset by the revelation. “Whatever you decide.”

 

There was a moment of silence before Sousuke spoke again.

 

“You look tired.”

“Long flight.” Rin grumbled.

Sousuke sighed as he got up and extended his hand to Rin. “Come on. Let’s go to bed.”

 

***

Although Rin was annoyed and troubled by Sousuke’s words, he fell asleep rather quickly. He wasn’t sure if it was from true exhaustion or if the sounds of Sou’s breathing and heartbeat lulled him to sleep. Either way, it was quick and painless and he didn’t wake up until the light from Sou’s bedroom window filtered onto his face.

 

He groaned and rolled over, but didn’t hit his tree of a boyfriend. Rin slowly opened his eyes and saw that Sousuke was gone. Rin sighed and hid underneath the covers.

 

What a mess. This was supposed to be romantic and fun. He was supposed to be able to spend time with his gorgeous boyfriend and his loving family. But now that all seemed like a silly fantasy.

 

He knew Sou loved him and he knew deep down he wanted what was best for him, but sometimes Rin thought he was ashamed to be with him. Rin knew it must be hard for Sou. He had a hard enough time getting his parents love and approval without them knowing he was gay. But still. It hurt Rin to know that he would probably never be able to admit his love for Sousuke out in the open.

 

The creaking of the bedroom door snapped Rin out of his thoughts. Sousuke appeared clad in nothing but a towel and a smile. Rin tried to keep from drooling.

“You’re finally awake, Sleeping Beauty.”

“How long was I out?” Rin groaned.

“Almost 4 hours. You really were tired.”

“Told you it was a long flight.” Rin grumbled as he sat up.

 

He quietly watch Sou rummage for clothes and dress himself.

 

“I uh, guess, I better head to the hotel soon and check in.”

“It’s still early yet. How about I make us lunch?”

“You don’t have to. You’ve already done enough.”

“It’s no problem. Besides, will it’s cooking you can help me pack.”

 

Rin couldn’t stop the huge smile that spread across his face. “You-you mean-”

Sou rolled his eyes. “I guess it wouldn’t be so bad to spend a week with you and your family. Beats staying here by myself. That is, if you still want me.”

 

Rin jumped out of bed and wrapped his arms around Sousuke before him down into a passionate kiss. It didn’t last long as Sou lost his balance and the couple fell to the floor. They instantly broke into laughter.

 

Maybe the week wouldn’t be a disaster after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm really sorry for the wait. School and work have been kicking my ass. I will try to update more regularly tho. Might also up the rating because the next chapter will probably feature some more graphic scenes. SouRin smut anyone? Feedback is welcomed and appreciated! 
> 
> Come hang out on tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thedonanon


	12. There's A First Time For Everything: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Rin take their relationship to the next level.
> 
> WARNING: Mostly smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long hiatus but I'm back now!!! Updates may be a bit sporadic, but they will be more frequent. For obvious reasons, I had to up the rating. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy the smut!

“Well, here we are.” Rin said as he pushed open the door to the hotel room. 

Sousuke’s eyes widened in surprise. It was nice. Really nice. Almost like a studio apartment. There was a kitchen, a small communal area with a TV, and then an adjacent space with two beds, the bathroom, and another TV. Sou felt guilty. Rin’s family wasn’t hurting for money and neither was Sousuke’s, but still.

“I’ll pay the share of my stay.” He said as he followed Rin to the sleeping area.  
Rin rolled his eyes. “Don’t be silly. I had a smaller room, but mom upgraded it since there will be four us.”  
“Yeah but-”  
“You know how she is. She’ll give the money right back so don’t even bother. Everything’s fine, Sou.”

Rin rummaged through his bag for a set of fresh clothes and placed them on the bed.

“So I was thinking, since mom and Gou will probably drag us out the rest of the week, why don’t we stay in? Order a pizza, watch a movie, that kind of thing, yeah?”  
Sousuke nodded. “Yeah, sure.”  
“Great! You work on that pizza and movie while I’m in the shower.”

He walked over to Sousuke and kissed him. “See you in a minute, big guy.”

***  
Rin sighed as the hot water cascaded over his body. He hadn’t realized just how tired and sore his muscles were until the water helped alleviate the tension. It would be nice to stay in and truly relax, but Rin had other plans.

He and Sousuke had been a thing for quite some time now and Rin was ready to take their relationship to the next level. He wasn’t sure when he would get another chance, so tonight had to be the night. 

Only…

He wasn’t sure how Sousuke would react to him. He knew Sousuke loved him and found him attractive. But whenever offered the chance to take Rin, Sou always backed off. He prayed that it wouldn’t happen tonight.

By the time Rin dried himself and changed, Sousuke was sitting in the living area with the pizza. Rin snuck up behind him, wrapped his arms around his chest and placed kisses on his neck. Sou laughed and reached back to embrace him.

“Took you long enough. Did you have a good shower?”  
“Yeah. I feel human again. Everything ready?”  
Sou nodded. “We got pizza, plates, and some sappy, cheesy movie Makoto was telling me about.”  
Rin rolled his eyes as he flopped down next to Sou and grabbed a couple slices of pizza. “So romantic.”  
“What? Makoto told me it was really sweet and cute so I figured it would be right up your alley.” Sou teased.  
Rin stuck his tongue at him. “Oh shut up and start the movie.”

Sousuke’s intentions were obvious the second the movie started. It was Up. It was sweet and cute and everything Rin loved in a movie. It was a ploy to get Rin to actually watch the movie instead of try to seduce his boyfriend. It was well played, but not going to work. Little did Sousuke know, Makoto told him about it around the same time and he’d already watched it.

***  
Shit. Shit! Sousuke’s plan was backfiring. He picked this movie specifically so Rin wouldn’t make any moves on him and there he was, snuggled close and hands stroking his thighs and chest. It was taking all his willpower not to pounce on the smaller male.

“Rin.” Sousuke said sternly.  
“Hmmm?” he asked innocently.  
“We’re supposed to be watching the movie.”  
“We are.” Rin said as his fingers delicate grazed his boyfriend’s collarbone.  
Sousuke rolled his eyes. “I know what you’re up to and it isn’t going to work.” 

Rin sighed and stopped for a moment. He pulled away to look at his boyfriend.  
“Sou…we’ve been together for a long time now and we’ve never….why won’t you….?”  
Sousuke turned to face Rin square on and took both his hands in his. “Don’t…don’t think I’m not attracted to you. I am. You’ve seen how hard you make me. How crazy you make me.”  
“Then why won’t you sleep with me?” Rin whispered.  
Sousuke sighed deeply. “I’m scared.”  
“Of what?”  
“Of losing you.”

There it was. The ugly truth that Sousuke had been avoiding for so long. As much as he wanted to have sex with Rin, he was afraid of what would happen afterwards. What if it was no good? What if he hurt Rin? What if Rin regretted it after? If they had sex, there was absolutely no turning back. No pretending that it ever happened, no going back to being friends. 

Rin scooted closer and cupped Souske’s face in his hands. “Your never gonna lose me, Sou.”  
“I lost you twice before.” Sou mumbled.  
The unspoken truth that Rin ditched him for Iwatobi and Nanase and then Australia still stung.  
“Oh, Sou. I…I was just a stupid kid. I didn’t know any better.”  
Sousuke sighed. “I know but it still hurts.”

Rin kissed Sousuke’s forehead before grabbing his boyfriend’s hands. “I love you Sousuke. I’ve always loved you. It just took me some time to figure out. But I get it so no pressure.”

Rin smiled at him, warm and genuine, before snuggling up to him and turning his attention back to the movie. 

God, was Sou lucky. Rin was so beautiful and kind and understanding. Sou was in love with Rin and even though the prospect of making love to Rin to scared him, maybe in the end it would be worth it. He gently grabbed Rin’s chin and kissed him.

***

Oh. Oh! The last thing Rin expected was for Sousuke to kiss him, especially after the talk they just had. But Rin loved to kiss Sousuke so he had absolutely wasn’t going to refuse him. Before he knew it, it was over.

Rin pulled away slightly to look at his boyfriend. There was something in his eyes that Rin had never seen before. 

Rin reached out to touch him and Sousuke grabbed his hand. He kissed his thumb, his knuckles, his wrist, up his arm and shoulder until he reached his neck. Sou placed a few light kisses there before nuzzling his neck. Rin reached up to run his hands through his boyfriend’s thick, dark hair. 

“Rin,” Sousuke murmured before gently nibbling on Rin’s earlobe.   
A small moan escaped his lips. “Sousuke….”  
“Will you…will you let me make love to you tonight?”  
“Yes! You don’t even have to ask.”  
Sousuke chuckled before kissing his neck again. “Your wish is my command.”

Sousuke kissed Rin’s neck and adam’s apple before capturing his lips with his. Rin moaned as Sousuke kissed him deeply, gently snaking his tongue in through Rin’s parted lips. Tongue massaged tongue as Rin slowly climbed into Sousuke’s lap and straddled him. He wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s neck, deepening the kiss and experimentally moving his hips to provide them with some friction. Sousuke moaned into the kiss, putting his hands on his boyfriend's hips to guide him as his lips found his neck. Experimentally, Sou bucked his hips and both let out groans of pleasure. 

Things were getting…

Hot. Way too hot. Sousuke didn’t know when they lost their shirts, but their torsos were pressed tightly against each other’s as they continued to grind against each other. His pants felt unbearably tight against his cock. If they kept this up, they both would be spent before the main event.

“W-wrap yourself around me.” Sou grunted as he squeezed Rin’s ass. “We’re moving.”

It was much less graceful than Sousuke hoped, but he managed to stand and carry Rin to the bed. He placed him down gently before climbing on top of him and kissing him. Rin reached down and unbuttoned Sousuke’s jeans, tentatively stroking the large bulge poking out from his boxers. Sousuke pressed further into Rin’s touch craving more. Rin stroked him more before freeing him of his jeans and boxers.

Sousuke kissed from his boyfriend’s lips to his jawline down to his neck and collarbone. He lingered there, kissing and licking and sucking, Rin becoming a moaning mess beneath him. He kissed down to Rin’s chest, sucking and licking one nipple as stroked the other. Rin arched his back, pressing his chest closer to Sousuke’s mouth. 

“Do you like that?” Sou asked as he looked up at him.  
“Yes! Don’t stop.” Rin whined.   
Sousuke chuckled before continuing his ministrations.

Soon he kissed down Rin’s stomach. He yanked at his boyfriend’s sweats ridding him of them and his boxers in one swift motion. He continued to kiss Rin. His hip bones, his thighs, his calves. Everywhere but where Rin wanted him to most. 

“Sousuke please.” Rin whimpered as he wriggled below him.  
“Tell me what you what Rin,” Sousuke said as he kissed Rin’s inner thigh.  
“Mmmmmm you know. P-please.” Rin groaned as his hands found his boyfriend’s hair again.   
“Tell me.” He repeated as he lapped at Rin’s balls.  
“OH! Oh fuck! Fuck! Sousuke suck my dick! Now please!”

Sousuke didn’t need much prompting after that. He loved the way Rin sounded. Desperate, needy, wanting. And it was Sousuke, plain, sullen, average Sousuke, that was causing his Rin to act like this. He couldn’t get enough of it, but he also couldn’t get enough of the way Rin tasted, the way he twitched and swelled in his mouth. He could tell Rin was getting close, so he pulled off of him with an obscene pop. As much as he loved it when Rin came in his mouth, he didn’t want him to. At least not yet. 

“Do you…” Sou started. He looked idly at the sheets, too afraid to look Rin in his eyes.  
“Do I what, Sou?”  
“Lube. Do you have any? I mean, if you still want to…I do I just…it might hurt and…”

Rin laughed. He never saw this side of Sousuke. So bashful and unsure. It was cute. Endearing even. Rin put the poor guy out of his misery and pulled out the lube and condom he hid under the pillow. He handed them to Sou.

“There you go, big guy.”  
“Thanks.” Sousuke said dumbly, still sitting at the foot of the bed.  
Rin sat up as well. “What’s wrong?”  
“I…I’m afraid I’ll hurt you.”  
Rin laughed and wrapped his arms around Sousuke. “Don’t! Trust me, if I don’t like the way something feels I’ll tell you.”  
Sousuke finally looked up at him. “Promise?”  
“I promise.” Rin replied as he rolled his eyes. “Now kiss me.”

Sousuke did as he was told and things began to progress again. Once he was sure Sou was relaxed, Rin grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted a liberal amount into his hand. He took Sousuke’s and coated his boyfriends fingers with it. Then he spread his legs to give Sou better access and placed his slicked up fingers there. 

Tentatively, carefully, Sousuke crept one finger inside. Rin gasped, unused to the feeling. Sousuke kissed him deeply, sucking on biting on his bottom lip. Rin moaned relaxing into his boyfriend touch and allowing Sou to push his finger in and out of his lover. Once Rin seemed used to the feeling, he added a second finger. He increased the pace, crooking his fingers and hitting Rin’s prostrate. Rin lets out a loud cry and Sousuke stops, afraid he hurt him.

“Rin I…”  
“No. No shut up and keep going. Again!” Rin demanded.  
Soususke chucked and followed his instructions, hitting his prostate again and making Rin a moaning mess beneath him. Sou scissored his fingers, stretching Rin's tight hole, hoping that it will be enough to prepare Rin for his cock. He added a third finger, Rin moving his hips to meet Sou’s fingers.

“Enough, Sou. Need you inside me.” Rin whimpered.

Rin’s words go straight to Sou’s cock. With lightening speed he opened the condom and slipped it on, lining himself with Rin’s hole. Rin reached up to pull him closer but Sou stopped. 

“Sou…”  
“Lay on your side.”  
“Huh?”   
Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck. “I uh, hear it hurts less that way.”  
Rin rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Wanna see you.”  
Sousuke chuckled as he grabbed a pillow and motioned for Rin to lift his hips. “This will help.”  
Rin did as he was told and wrapped his arms around Sousuke, waiting for him to stop stalling and make his move.

He lined himself up with Rin’s hole again, slowly pushing inside Rin inch by inch. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Rin, but it was hard not to go faster. Even though he wasn’t fully inside of Rin he could feel his tightness and Sousuke wanted nothing more to be buried in. But Rin’s safety and comfort came first. He continued the slow pace, allowing Rin to get to used his size bit by bit before he was fully sheathed inside his lover. 

It felt…

Indescribable! Rin felt so full. He wondered how the monstrous cock Sousuke was wielding managed to fit inside him. But that was something he could ponder later. Right now he wanted more, needed more. He wrapped his arms and legs around Sousuke, encouraging him to move.

Sousuke’s thrusts were slow and shallow at first, only pulling out a little before reentering Rin. It felt strange at first, but soon Rin got used to the feeling and knew it could be even better. He sloppily kissed Sousuke before addressing him.

“Y-you don’t have to hold back so much. I won’t break.” Rin said as he stroked his lover’s cheek.  
Sousuke bit his bottom lip. “You sure?”   
Rin nodded. “Yes Sousuke. I’ll be fine.”

The couple kissed again as Sousuke resumed his thrusts. To Rin’s delight, the hesitation from Sou’s previous movements were diminished. He pumped into Rin harder, faster, deeper. Sou finally managed to find Rin’s prostate and he was seeing stars. Rin bucked his hips in motion with his.

While they wanted the experience to last forever, they knew eventually it would come to an end. Sousuke’s thrusts were frantic and their kisses were sloppy and uncoordinated. They could both feel the heat welling up in their bellies and it wasn’t long before they both found themselves toppling over the edge. 

Sousuke collapsed on top of Rin, feathering his face and neck with light kisses. Rin wrapped one arm around and lifted the other to run through his boyfriend’s hair.

“Was it okay?” Sousuke quietly panted.  
Rin nodded. “It was more than okay. It was perfect. You’re perfect Yamazaki Sousuke. And…you’re crushing me.”   
“Shit, sorry!” They both hissed as he pulled out of Rin. Sousuke pulled off and tied the condom before throwing it in the trash bin. He grabbed some tissues on the night stand for both of them to clean off. He tossed them in the bin and then relaxed next to Rin.

The couple caught their breath for a moment before cuddling up next to each other. 

“Should we take a shower?” Sou asked as he stroked Rin’s hair.  
Rin shook his head, exhaustion and bliss seeping through his bones. “Too tired.”  
“Me too.” Sou sighed.   
Rin buried his head deeper into Sousuke’s chest and the taller man instinctively wrapped his arms around him tighter. “Love you Sou. Love you so much.”  
“I love you too, Rin. I’ll never stop.”  
“Me either.” Rin sighed.

A comfortable and happy silence enveloped them as they drifted off to sleep.

There was no turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put on the curb next to the trash >___> Was the smut okay?
> 
> Again, I'm terribly sorry for the long absence. Life got in the way, but now that we're rolling again, updates should be fairly regular from now on.
> 
> Hope you guys liked this! Comments and feedback are always appreciated!


	13. There's a First Time For Everything Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Rin have some morning fun. Gou and Mrs. Matsuoka arrive.
> 
> Warning: Smut in the beginning.

 Rin’s eyes slowly blinked open, adjusting to the light filtering into the hotel room. He rolled over into the thick wall of a man beside him. When Sousuke managed to sleep deeply like this (which wasn’t often enough) he was adorable. He was sprawled out on his back, mouth hanging open slightly and snoring. 

 

Rin smiled at the memory of last night. How they both managed to exhaust themselves. They managed to have sex one more time after that and it was just as wonderful as their first time.  Sou had been so caring and wonderful and sweet and kind. His focus was always on Rin's pleasure, never his own. Rin bit his lip as this sparked an idea.

 

Rin peeled back the sheet that barely covered below Sou’s waist. He was only half hard, but it was enough to work with.

 

Rin didn’t bother to waste too much time on foreplay and formalities. He crawled in between Sousuke’s legs and kissed and licked his length. Sou moaned and moved slightly, but nothing enough to show full signs of waking. Rin continued his ministrations, kissing and licking Sou’s length a few more times before wrapping his lips around the head. His tongue darted across the slit. Sou moaned loudly and bucked his hips slightly. His hand went to up to Rin’s head.

 

“Rin…” Sou moaned.

Rin released him and licked his lips. “Morning Sousuke.” He purred.

“Good morning, indeed. Looks like you’ve been busy.” Sou teased.

“You want me to stop?” Rin asked as he looked up as boyfriend, slowly licking Sou’s length again.

“Mmmm hell no. Keep going baby.”

 

Rin smiled and vigorously, enthusiastically, went back to pleasuring his boyfriend with his mouth.  Rin would never admit it to anyone, well save for Haru and Nagisa, but he LOVED giving blowjobs. A lot of guys were hesitant to let Rin’s mouth anywhere near their dicks, but the ones that did were always in for a treat. Sou had no idea how lucky he was that this talent was reserved exclusively for him now.

 

Rin had built up a good rhythm, sucking and licking on his boyfriend while he massaged his balls. Sou’s moans and grunts encouraged him, emboldening him to take Sou deeper until the head hit the back of his throat. He did this several times and moaned around Sou’s length as he felt it twitch and harden with his every move.

 

While getting Sou to cum like this was appealing, Rin had a better idea. He grabbed the lube that he brought down next to him-purely just in case- and slicked up his fingers before reaching behind himself to prepare himself. Sou moaned and muttered in approval, obviously turned on at the show going on between his legs.

 

As soon as Sou was close, Rin pulled off and kissed up to Sou’s lips. They kissed sloppily, fiercely as Sou ran his fingers through Rin’s hair.

 

“How do you want me?” Rin moaned in between kisses.

“Hands and knees, please. Wanna take you from the back. Watch that perfect ass swallow all of me.” Sou growled.

 

Rin kissed him a few more times before pulling away and getting into position. He arched his back, sticking his ass out as far as he could for Sou. Before he got started, Sou handed him a condom to put on for easy clean up. Once they both had theirs on, the real fun began.

This time was nothing like their first time two times. While Sou was still being careful with Rin, this was much more raw, more primal. There was no sweetness in this. Only need. Only lust.  Sou dug his fingertips into Rin’s hips, smacked his ass, pulled his hair lightly. Rin was a moaning mess and he swore he heard ringing in the distance. The sounds he was making would have been embarrassing if it was anyone with Sousuke.

 

Soon Rin found himself spilling into the condom and Sousuke followed a heartbeat later. They both collapsed on the bed, kissing and caressing each other until the sound of Rin’s phone disturbed them. Shit! It wasn’t a dream! His phone had been ringing all along. He took the condom off and threw it out as he rushed to answer the phone.

 

“H-hello?” He panted.

“Honey are you okay? I’ve been trying to call you for 10 minutes.” His mother asked.

Shit! “Yeah! I’m fine! Just went out for a run and left my phone. And you know when Sou’s actually sleeping he’s dead to the world.”

His mother sighed in relief before laughing. “Good! I just wanted to let you know that Gou and I are on our way over. Will 30 minutes be enough time for you boys to freshen up?”

Rin was curious what she meant by “freshen up” but he didn’t want to incriminate himself by getting on the defensive if what she meant was harmless and transparent. “Yeah, that’s perfect. See in your 30. Love you.”

“We love you too, son.”

 

Rin collapsed onto the bed and groaned. “We have thirty minutes to make it look like we didn’t fuck in here.”

Sou groaned as well. “Looks like we’re screwed.”

 

***

Miraculously, the boys had managed to shower and clean mere moments before Rin’s mother and little sister arrived. There were lots of hugs, kisses, and of course, it wouldn’t be a Matsuoka family reunion without a few tears.

 

It was almost eerie how much the three of them resembled each other. Besides a few minor facial and build differences, the only thing that differed between them was their eyes. Unlike her children, Mrs. Matsuoka eyes were the color of honey.

 

Once the women were done fawning over Rin, they turned their attention to Sousuke and wrapped him and a great big group hug. Sousuke usually hated being touched, but this, this he didn’t mind.

 

“Oh Sousuke-kun you’ve grown so big! And I’m sure you’re not even done yet.”  Mrs Matsuoka gasped in astonishment.

“Let’s hope not. Then he’ll really be as big as a tree.” Rin teased.

Sou shot him a dirty look as Mrs. Matusoka swatted at Rin. “Be nice to my other son! It’s not his fault he had taller parents. Genetics, it’s all genetics.”

 

Mrs Matsuoka ignored the bright shade of red of Sousuke was as she dragged him into the kitchenette chattering away about how he had been.

 

Gou and Rin lagged behind giggling at the scene. She smiled knowingly at him.

 

“What?” Rin asked.

“You’re glowing oni-chan.” She teased.

Rin blushed. “No idea what you’re talking about.” He mumbled.

“Hmmm, if you say so. But uh, you may want to wear your hair down for the remainder of our stay.”

“Why? What are you talking about?”

 

Gou delicately touched her neck and Rin mirrored the action. His eyes widened at the realization and he rushed to the mirror. Sure enough, Rin had a red hickey on his neck. Rin groaned and ripped his hair out of his ponytail before sitting back next to sister. She gave him the thumbs up and hugged him.

 

“I’m happy for you two. Sou-kun is great.”

“He is, isn’t he?” Rin sighed dreamily.

 

*****

While the Matsuoka siblings were busy chatting with each other, Mrs. Matsuoka and Sousuke were busy brewing tea and preparing snacks.

 

“So…tell me Sousuke-kun. Are you doing okay?” Mrs Matsuoka asked.

Sou nodded. “Yeah, of course.”

Mrs. Matsuoka clucked her tongue against her teeth and rolled her eyes. No denying she was Rin’s and Gou’s mother. “It’s not polite to lie. You can be honest with me. Like I’ve always said, I’ve always considered you as a second son. Whatever you say to me, stays with me.”

 

Sousuke sighed. “Things have been a little difficult, but I’m dealing with it. Now that I can’t swim anymore, my parents haven’t been too kind, but they never were in the first place.”

Mrs Matsuoka hugged him. “I’m sorry, Sou-kun. Do the doctor’s say that you not swimming is permanent?”

Sousuke shrugged. “It’s possible that I may be able, but never competitively again.”

“Well at least that’s something.” She offered.

Sousuke laughed bitterly. “Depends on who you ask.”

 

Mrs Matsuoka embraced him one more time, smoothed down his hair and kissed his forehead. “We’ll talk more about this before I leave. Let’s try to make this week as fun as possible. I want us all to have a good time and remember this for years to come.”

Sou smiled. “Yes ma’am.”

 

Once the tea finished brewing and the cups were poured, he grabbed the tray and carried it for Mrs. Matsuoka. She was quite the woman. But then again, she had to be considering who her children were.

 ****

A few seconds later Sousuke and his mother re-entered the room with cups of tea. Mrs Matsuoka served them all before sitting down and taking a sip. She sighed contentedly.

 

“So good to have my children all together again, even if it is for a short while.”

“Are you really thinking of going to school in the city, Gou-san?” Sousuke asked.

Gou nodded. “Mhm! There are a few schools here with great nutrition programs.”

“So you’re going to be a nutritionist?”

“That’s the plan! I did a really great job getting the boys on the swim club to clean up their diets and it’s made all the difference!”

 

Rin chuckled. “How are those guys doing anyway, Nagisa and Rei behaving themselves?”

Gou laughed as well. “Nagisa is surprisingly an amazing captain. He’s engergetic and gets everyone fired up! OH! By the way they sent gifts for you and Haru and Makoto and Sousuke!”

 

She shot up and brought the gifts the two younger men had sent for them.

 

“They didn’t have to get me anything.” Sousuke mumbled as he turned the obnoxiously colored paper, yet neatly wrapped gift in his hands.

“They insisted once I told them I’d be seeing you! Looks like you made an impression on them.”

 

Sousuke didn’t see how. His interactions with the two younger swimmers had been limited the year before. He only hung out with them during the Samezuka Cultural Festival and on a few other occasions. He never thought he made that much an impression on them. They were both good guys, albeit a little quirky. Despite that, Sousuke could see why they were such good friends.

 

He gingerly unwrapped the gift and couldn’t help but smile. It was a photo collage from the cultural festival. In the first photo, Rin and Sousuke were playing janken to settle a dispute. In the second, they were posed like secret agents with their backs against each other, holding their water guns. The third picture was taken from behind. They were lounging in the grass, Sou laying on his back with Rin sitting close next to him. In the fourth, Rin had hopped on Sou’s back, throwing up peace signs and sticking out his tongue. The final center photo was of them holding up Gou who was laying across their arms.

He turned it around to show it to Rin who was still fawning over the cookies and ankle bracelet the boys had sent him. Rin smiled.

 

“Those saps! These are great photos. I didn’t even know anyone still had these.” Rin replied.

Gou laughed. “Nagisa keeps everything.”

“Oh God. The blackmail material he must have.”

“We’re all doomed. Let’s hope he stays sweet.” Gou replied.

“Or never piss him off.” Sousuke quipped.

 

The trio laughed as their mother looked on beaming with pride. This is what a family should look and feel like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so flufffffy! What do you guys think? Feedback and comments are welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> Stay turned next time for the obligatory MakoHaru/SouRin double date!


	14. There's a First Time for Everything: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SouRin and MakoHaru double date.
> 
>  
> 
> AKA pure author shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait! I know I said I'd be updating more frequently and failed. Here's some extra long double date fluff to make up for it!

So far, it had been a very pleasant week. Sousuke and the Matsuokas explored Tokyo and went out to eat a few times. They visited the schools Gou was considering. Natrually she liked the one Makoto, Haru, and soon Sousuke would be attending but it didn’t seem to quite fit her. In fact, she didn’t really warm to any of the school’s as much as the others were expecting. Sousuke would never say it out but it appeared that maybe this scouting trip to Tokyo wasn’t what it appeared to be. Still, he enjoyed the company and felt good to actually feel like he was a part of a family.

 

While Mrs. Matsuoka loved her children, she seemed slightly worn from all the activity. It was as good a time as any for Sousuke and Rin to have a date with Haru and Gou decided to tag along. Rin and Sou walked slightly behind her, close enough so their hands or shoulders would brush against one another.

 

While they couldn’t see her face, it was clear she had a shit eating grin on her face just as her brother would if situations were reversed, and skipped along the way.

“Don’t worry I won’t stay long. I just want to see their faces and give them their gifts. I wouldn’t dare interrupt your uh-uh.”

Sou rolled his eyes playfully before grabbing Rin’s hand and giving it a quick sqeeuze. “You can call it what is Gou-san. A date. A double date.”

Gou couldn’t conceal her squeal as she snaked in between them and wrapped them in a hug. She was definitely spending too much time with Nagisa.

 

“I’m sorry Sousuke-kun, I just wasn’t sure how open you were about all this.”

Sousuke sighed. As much as he would like to keep his sexuality a secret, he didn’t want to hide his feelings for Rin. “Let’s face it. My sexuality is becoming the worst kept secret in the world. I might as well have’ Sousuke’s bi’ tattooed on my forehead.”

“Wait you’re bi?” Gou asked.

Sousuke nodded.

“I didn’t even know that.” Rin said furrowing his brow. “I just thought you were well….gay.”

Sousuke chuckled. “No, I like girls too. I prefer guys though, you most of all. Does…does that make a difference?”

Rin shook his head, fingers brushing against his boyfriend’s. “Not at all. Right now I have your heart.”

“You always will.”

 

Gou squealed again and wrapped them in another hug. Rin couldn’t wait to get her away from Nagisa.

 

After a few more minutes, they finally arrived at Makoto’s apartment. Rin knocked but no one came to the door. Sousuke tried the doorknob and it turned it easily. He opened it wider to let everyone in.

 

“Sou, we just can’t go in! Makoto’s not home!” Rin objected.

“No, but Nanase is. He never locks the door when he’s here.” Sousuke said as he rolled his eyes and went inside.

The Matsuokas sheepishly stood outside the door.

 

“Nanase! Nanase, are you here?” Sou shouted.

No answer.

“Oi! Haru!”

 

“Quite down already, Yamazaki. The whole building will hear you.” Haru grumbled as he came out of Makoto’s room.

Sousuke sized Haru up. He was wearing seemingly nothing beneath the large orange and yellow shirt. He scrowled as he continued to dry his hair with a towel.

“See something you like, Yamazaki?”

Sousuke rolled his eyes playfully. “Heh, you wish you were so lucky. Besides, the only thing I like is standing right there.” He gestured towards Rin who could barely contain his excitement.

 

Rin roped Haru into a big hug, lifting him slightly off the ground. Haru cracked a small smile and returned his embrace.

 

“Good to see you too, Rin.” He said when he was finally on the ground. He turned to address the younger Matsuoka. “Hey, Gou.”

“Hi, Haru! I’d hug you too but um, pants.”

Haru furrowed his brow and looked down at his thighs. He lifted up his shirt slightly to reveal he was wearing jammers. That was all Gou needed to wrap him in a hug as well.

 

“Hey can I get in on all the hugging?” Makoto said as he entered the apartment. Rin and Gou immediately ran over to him and hugged him. Makoto hugged both of them back. He smiled sheepishly at Sousuke before walking over to Haru and kissing him sweetly on the lips. Gou almost melted into a puddle.

 

“I won’t stay much longer. I know you guys have plans, but Nagisa and Rei wanted me to bring you these.” Gou said as she handed them their gifts.

Nagisa and Rei got Haru a big book of waterfalls, while they got Makoto the most adorable maneki-neko ever created.

“Let’s videochat with them once the date is over guys! These are really nice!” Makoto suggested.

Although it took a little poking and proding, everyone, including Sousuke, agreed.

 

“Well I should get going! It was great seeing you, Makoto, Haruka.” Gou said as she edged towards the door.

“It was nice seeing you too!” Makoto replied.

“How are you getting back?” Haru asked.

“I’ll just walk.”

“Not alone and especially not at night. I’ll walk you.” Sousuke said as he trailed behind.

 

The others exchanged knowing looks to each other. If Sousuke went alone they would never get to have their date.

 

“I’ll come with you. We’ll walk Gou back to the hotel and we can meet you guys at the café a few blocks over.” Makoto suggested.

“If you guys are sure. I don’t want to ruin anything.” Gou said sheeplishy.

“It’s no bother. Besides we can catch up on the way. How are your studies?” Makoto asked he ushered everyone out the door and shutting it behind him.

 

Rin chuckled. “Some things never change huh?”

Haru crackled a small smile. “I hope they never do.”

 

***

It wasn’t a long walk to the café, but Haru decided to drive himself and Rin there. Cabs were expensive, and the four of them fitting comfortably inside one seemed out of the question. Especially since their significant others were the size of trees.

 

They found a nice cozy booth in the back and ordered some tea and treats for themselves and their boyfriends as they waited. They also took the opportunity to catch up.

 

“You look happy.” Haru told Rin.

Rin smiled. “I am! It’s been great being with my family and Sou. God, it’s great being with Sou.”

“Does your mom know yet?”

Rin shook his head. “No, but Gou does obviously. She’s promised not to say anything to mom now, but I do plan on telling her. Hopefully sooner than later.”

“Will she accept it?” Haru asked as he took a sip of tea.

“I think so. She already calls Sousuke her second son so I think that’s a good sign.”

 

“What about his parents?”

Rin laughed bitterly.

“I see.”

 

They both drank their in tea silence for a few moments before Haru spoke again.

 

“I…I didn’t think my parents would accept Makoto and I.”

“Really?” Rin asked. It wasn’t like Haru to be so open, especially about his family, so Rin knew what Haru was about to tell him was especially important.

Haru nodded. “Ever since they left me with my grandmother and then alone in that big house, things have been…strained between us. We’ve been practically strangers. And they haven’t seen Makoto and I together like his parents have throughout the years. To them it was invetiable. And I guesss that’s true. I guess you could say I’ve always loved Makoto.”

“I’m guessing they didn’t take it well.”

It was Haru’s turn to laugh bitterly. “My mother was…confused…at first, but she’s starting to come around. My father on the other hand…”

 

Rin reached acrossed the table and grabbed Haru’s hand. “I’m so sorry, Haru.”

Haru shook his head. “I’m not. I love Makoto with all my heart. I would never give him up. Not for anything or anyone. Just…if and when you guys do tell your parents…be prepared. Not everyone is as caring or accepting as the Tachibanas and your mother. Even Rei’s mother gave him a hard time.”

“I remember. You think she’ll be okay, Haru?” Rin asked.

Haru smiled at him. “I know she will.”

Haru suddenly broke apart from Rin and waved. Rin turned around to see Makoto and Sousuke walking towards them. Both of them were out of breath, hair slightly dishelved, cheeks red, and looking guilty.

 

“What did you do?” Rin asked as Sousuke flopped down next to him.

“Nothing.” Sousuke and Makoto said in unison.

Haru narrowed his eyes at them. “Makoto. What did you do?”

“Don’t look at me like that Haru-chan! We didn’t do anything!”

Rin tried the same technique on his boyfriend. “Sousuke.”

Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck. “Like Makoto said, we didn’t do anything.”

“Makoto…I won’t be mad. Didn’t we promise to be honest with each other always?”

“Oh, Haru-chan. Don’t do this.” Makoto whined.

“Well didn’t we…Mako-chan?”

 

“Oh, alright alright! As Sou-chan I were walking back, we noticed a man catching strays and he was really rough with them. So…So…I talked Sou-chan into distracting the catcher while I freed the animals.” Makoto blurted out.

Sousuke kicked Makoto from under the table, which caused Haru to narrow his eyes at him even more. “I’m never commiting crimes with you again. One guilt trip and you blab.”

“I’m sorry Sou-chan! But Haru-chan is always so convincing, especially when he calls me Mako-chan.”

“Drop the -chan.” Haru and Sousuke mumbled in unison.

 

Rin erupted into laughter. It couldn’t have been real life! Both Haru and Sousuke telling Makoto to “drop the –chan”, the mental image of Sousuke and Makoto freeing animals from a van. It was too funny. Soon the others realized just how ridiculous it was and started laughing too.

 

Once Rin felt like he wasn’t going to die of laughter anymore, he pushed the tea and sweets he brought closer to Sousuke. “Eat up, big guy. We’re going to be late for the movie at this rate. I guess Haru and I will have to keep an eye on you guys. Make sure you don’t free anymore animals on the way.”

Much to their indignation, Haru and Rin erupted into laughter again.

 

***

Makoto hung close to Haru as they exited the movie theater.

“Not so tight Mako.” Haru chided affectionately.

“I’m sorry Haru-chan but there may be zombies or vampires out here!”

“No such thing.” Rin said as he and Sousuke walked a few steps behind them hand in hand.

“How do you know, Rin? There are lots things out there we may not know about like ghosts and zombies and werewolves and demons and…”

 

As Makoto babbled on Sousuke had the meanest, yet funniest idea. He released Rin’s hand and creeped closer to Makoto. He whispered boo in Makoto’s ear while simultaneous grabbing at him causing Makoto to leap in the air and cling to Haru even more.

 

“Oh God, Haru! Don’t let them take me.” Makoto squealed before he realized what happened. He pouted.

Haru narrowed his eyes at Sousuke while he and Rin erupted into laughter. “Stop being mean to Makoto.”

“I’m sorry. Sorry Makoto.” Sousuke said as he tried to choke back his laughter.

Makoto frowned at him before continuing you pout.

“Aww, don’t be that way Makoto. Look, I’ll bake you some brownies as a peace offering.”

Makoto perked up a bit. Browines were one of Makoto’s weaknesses. “With chocolate chips and chocolate frosting?”

“Double chocolate chips and frosting.”

“All is forgiven.”

The boys smiled at each other.

 

“So what now?” Rin asked. “The night’s still young.”

“Pool?” Haru asked.

Rin eye’s lit up for a moment, but that spark quickly died. Sousuke. A pool. It might not be such a good idea. Sensing his boyfriend’s discomfort, he grabbed Rin’s hand and squeezed it.

“Pool.” Sousuke said.

Everyone released the breaths they were holding and headed to Haru’s swim club.

 

***

To Sousuke’s surprise and delight, being back in the pool again wasn’t nearly as devasting as he thought it would be. While he really couldn’t take strokes anymore, it was nice to feel the water again. To float it, to feel it clinging to his skin, it surrounding and clinging to him.

 

“Are you doing alright Sou?” Rin asked after he swam up to him.

 

Sousuke realized how bad it must have looked to be floating off in a lane all by himself while Haru and Rin were racing and Makoto counting down and timing them. But Sousuke really didn’t mind.  This was his way of coming to grips to everything. To understanding that he didn’t have to totally give up his time in the pool and lament on what could have been. Here. Now. It was all he had really, and this didn’t signify an end, but a beginning. A future. Acceptance. Not everything was lost.

 

Sousuke smiled at Rin. “I’m fine. Though I see Nanase got the drop on you that last race.”

Rin groaned. “Ugh! I know. He’s definitely gonna be a challenge to beat. But I’ll enjoy every second of it.”

 

“Get real, Rin.” Haru said once he and Makoto swam over to them.

“I can beat you any day of the week at anything Haru.” Rin shot back.

“Whatever you say.”

 

The competitive nature in Rin began to boil over.

 

“How about a king of the hill battle!” he challenged.

“King of what?” Haru asked.

Rin rolled his eyes! “King of the Hill! You get one Makoto’s shoulders and I’ll get on Sou’s and we the first to push the other off wins.”

“I don’t know Rin, that sounds awfully dangerous.” Makoto replied.

“Pfft, it’ll be fine.”

“What about Sousuke’s shoulder?” Makoto asked.

Sousuke sighed. “I think I can hold him. He’s not really all that heavy.”

“Well I still don’t think-”

“Unless you’re too chicken Haru.” Rin interrupted.

“Stoop down Makoto so I get on your shoulders.” Haru deadpanned.

 

Makoto and Sousuke were filled with instant regret as soon as the game started. Their lovers hands mushed in their faces the sting of chlorine filling their eyes. Truth be told, neither Makoto or Sousuke minded a little hair pulling, but this…this wasn’t sensual or even remotely fun.

 

“This sucks.” Sousuke mouthed to Makoto.

Makoto sighed and nodded his head, much to Haru’s indignation.

“Let’s throw them off.”

Makoto’s eyes widen and shook his head furiously causing Haru to scold him again.

Makoto scowled, annoyance etched on his face. “Let’s do it.”

“One.”

“Two.”

 

On three they bucked their companions in the water causing large splashes and for them to go under.  Haru was the first to emerge, eyes narrowed and bubbles blowing from his mouth that was still concealed under the water. Rin shot up like a bullet gasping for air charging toward Sousuke.

 

“You asshole! That was mean!”

Sousuke shrugged. “Your game sucked.”

“Yamazaki Sousuke you are the biggest piece of-”

Before Rin could say any more, Sousuke grabbed him by the waist and sloppily kissed him leaving Rin speechless. Sousuke chuckled. “I’m the biggest piece of what now?”

Rin covered his face in his hands. “You’re terrible.”

“And you love it.”

“Well…”

 

“Oh Haru, I said I’m sorry. Forgive me.”

 

In their moment, they almost forgot about their friends. Makoto had his arms wrapped about Haru gently peppering his shoulder with kisses as he hugged him from behind. A small smile ghosted his lips. He sighed.

 

“I could never stay mad at Makoto.” Haru said as he turned around to kiss him. When it was over, Haru disappeared under the water. Makoto yelped seconds later and Haru’s form emerged and exited the pool. With Makoto’s jammers.

 

“Haru! Haru-chan wait! Ooooh!” Makoto quickly exited the pool and cupped himself yelling as he chased afer his boyfriend.

 

Rin laughed. “Well I guess that’s it for swimming.”

Sousuke laughed too as they made their way to the locker room. “I guess so. I wonder if Nananse will keep Makoto from putting on his clothes too.”

“Excellent idea, Yamazaki.”

“Haru, no!” Makoto whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so sorry for the wait. Life has really gotten in the way lately, but I do plan on finishing this within the next couple months or so. Can't make any promises on when I'll update, but it definitely shouldn't take as long as it has been. Thanks for sticking with me and these dorks. Feedback and comments are welcome and appreciated.


	15. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sousuke wonder if the other is truly happy with the way things are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new update! Very light proof reading so don't be afraid to point out mistakes! Enjoy guys! More notes at the end!

It was the second to last day that Rin’s family would be there and although she would never admit, Sousuke and Rin knew Gou wanted to spend some time with Haru and Makoto too. So after the double date, they went back to the hotel so they could all go on a day date.

First on the agenda was breakfast, followed by shopping and an impromptu karaoke session. Although they were all having a good time, Sousuke despised karaoke and excused himself juuuust before it was his turn to embarrass himself with the mic. Haru sneaked out after him.

 

“Smooth.” Haru complemented.

Sousuke chuckled. “You’re one to talk.”

“Rin is terrible.”

Sousuke couldn’t help but laugh again. “Yeah he is.”

 

“He lights up around you.” Haru said quietly causing Sousuke’s eyes to widen slightly.

They remained silent for a moment before Sousuke spoke again.

 

“Hey…Haru…do you…do you think he’s…happy?....when he’s away.”

 

It was Haru’s turn to remain quiet, a look of deep concentration coming across his face. Finally, he nodded.

 

“Oh.”

 

Sousuke would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little disappointed. He wasn’t happy. Not in Tokyo. Not without Rin. But Rin seemed fine. Seemed to flourish without him. Did he even miss him when he was gone? Did he even care how much Sousuke’s soul ached when he was away from him?

 

“What’s keeping you here?” Haru asked snapping Sousuke out of his thoughts.

“Huh?”

Haru rolled his eyes. “You’re not happy here in Tokyo. Why don’t you go with him?”

“I…I don’t know if he wants me there.”

“Of course he does. He’s in love with you, Yamazaki.”

“Well…be that as it may. It’s probably the same reason you don’t live with Makoto.”

“Living apart wasn’t my idea.” Haru said as his eyes darted away. The expression on his face was as close to a pout as Sousuke had ever seen him make.

“Oh?” he replied leaving room to elaborate.

 

“I…I want to live with Mako-chan, but he doesn’t seem to want to live with me.”

“You guys should talk about it. Maybe he does, but is afraid you don’t. You should talk to him.”

 “You should talk to him.” Haru repeated Sousuke's advice back to him.

 

Before Sousuke could respond, Makoto came out of their booth. He tilted his head and smiled at Haru. “We’re almost ready. Rin is putting on final performance and he’s getting grumpy you two aren’t there to watch him.”

 

“Don’t make me go back. He’s awful.” Haru said, pout returning.

“Aww be nice Haru-chan. If you come back we’ll go to that restaurant you like. You always rave about the mackerel.”

“Fine.” Haru relented as he leaned into Makoto.

 

The taller male hugged him and took his hand. They began to walk toward the booth.

 

Makoto glanced back at Sousuke. “You too Sou-chan. If we have to suffer so do you.”

“Hey, I heard that! I’m a GREAT singer! Tell them, Sousuke! You LOVE it!”

“…”

“Sousuke?”

“….”

“You ass!”

***

After karaoke, the five teens went to dinner. For dessert, they got some ice cream and went for a walk in the park. Gou,Haru and Sousuke led the way while Rin and Makoto lagged behind, chatting idly to each other.

 

“Hey, Makoto. Can I ask you something?”

Makoto nodded and smiled. “Of course, Rin-chan!”

Rin did his best not to roll his eyes at the childish nickname. “Do you think…do you think Sou’s happy?”

Makoto sighed and frowned slightly. “Don’t you think that’s something you should ask Sou-chan?”

“You know how he is. He wouldn’t tell me how he really is. But…but you two have gotten pretty close. He talks about spending time with you. I thought maybe…maybe you would know the truth.”

 

Sousuke’s well being had been something that weighed heavily on Rin’s mind. With the week being over soon, they would be apart and Sousuke would be on his own. Well, technically he wasn’t truly alone. He had Makoto. And even Haru seemed to start to enjoy Sousuke’s presence. But somehow it didn’t seem enough. With his parents crushing his spirit at every turn, how could Sousuke keep sane?

 

“I don’t think he is Rin. When he’s with me or Haru he lets his guard down a little, but well…Tokyo doesn’t seem to suit him.”

Rin frowned. Just as he suspected.

 

“Why don’t you just ask him?” Makoto asked.

“Huh?”

Makoto laughed and took a few licks of his ice cream cone. “Why not ask him to go with you to Australia? You know he would come.”

“It’s complicated.” Rin grumbled.

“How complicated would be it? You ask, he says yes. Seems easy enough.”

Rin narrowed his eyes at him. “I don’t remember you being this pushy.”

Makoto laughed. “Sorry, sorry. Just a thought.”

 

It certainly gave Rin a lot to think about it.

***

“Ah, there you are! Did you guys have a good time?” Mrs. Matsuoka asked as Sousuke, Gou, and Rin entered the hotel room. She was curled up on the sofa reading a book.

“It was great!” Gou declared as she plopped down next to her mother. “It was really nice spending time with Haruka and Makoto again. Even if onii-chan tried to kill us with his singing.”

“Hey! I sing like an angel, right mom.”

“Everyone has their talents sweetheart. Yours is swimming.”

“That’s a nice way of saying you suck.” Sousuke muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Rin groaned and gently kicked Sousuke’s calf. “Deny it all you want, I know I’m a WONDERFUL singer. And just for all your snarky remarks I’m going to use up all the hot water.”

 

Rin bolted to the shower before Gou or Sousuke could grab him.

 

***

The evening marched on. It was pleasant. Good conversation, tea, a movie and some board games. However, there was a slight heaviness in the air with the next day being the last Gou and Mrs. Matsuoka would be in Tokyo. The day after that Rin would be leaving.

 

This realization must have weighed heavily in both of their minds because that night when they went to bed, Rin curled up behind Sousuke. He snaked one arm around his waist and nuzzled Sousuke’s neck.

 

“Is this okay?” Rin whispered in his ear.

 

Sousuke knew they shouldn’t. Rin’s mother and sister were there. What if they stayed that way all night? What if Rin’s mother freaked out and disowned him on the spot? Sousuke didn’t think he could take it if that happened. He would drop dead instantly.

 

But…

 

It felt so nice to have Rin hold him. For Rin to need the contact just as much as Sousuke did. He was tired of hiding. So tired of feeling guilty and ashamed.

 

He leaned into Rin’s touch, lacing their fingers together. “It’s perfect, baby. I love you.”

“Love you too Sou.”

 

They were both sleeping peacefully in minutes.

 

The urge to use the bathroom aroused Sousuke from his sleep. In the night he and Rin had switched positions. Rin was sprawled out on his back while Sousuke had an arm and a leg draped over to him. He smiled at his boyfriend’s sleeping form and placed a small kiss on his forehead. Rin stirred slightly, but not enough to wake up.

 

When Sousuke returned from the bathroom he noticed Mrs. Matsuoka was gone. A sense of dread filled him. Had she seen? Did she hate them? As quietly as he could he left the room and went to search for her.

 

Just as he was making his way down the hall, she was walking back to the room. She smiled at him.

 

“Everything okay? I couldn’t sleep so I took a little walk.”

“Oh…I thought…maybe…something happened.” Sousuke said dumbly.

Mrs. Matsuoka’s smile widened. “Such a sweet boy, Sousuke-kun. You were worried.”

 “Yeah.”

“Well I’m still wide awake. Why don’t you and I go for a little walk?”

 

Sousuke looked down at himself. He was still in pajama pants and a ratty old shirt. But he guessed if Mrs. Matsuoka was okay with it…

 

“Sure.”

 

The pair walked along the sidewalk of the still buzzing city in silence. Sousuke couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. He knew she had to have seen the way he and Rin were sleeping. He wish she would say something. Something, anything, was better than nothing.

 

Sousuke got his wish.

 

“So how are you really, Sousuke-kun?”

“Huh?”

“Well with your injury and your parents, everything. How do you really feel?” Mrs. Matsuoka asked.

 

How did he feel?

 

 “I don’t know.” Sousuke said finally.

Mrs. Matsuoka was silent so he continued.

“I’m…I’m not happy. None of this is what I ever wanted. But I don’t know what else to do. Everyone expects me to be who they want me to be. An engineer. A student. A slave. Straigh-”

 

Fuck he almost outed himself! What was he thinking?

 

“Well then maybe you shouldn’t try to be all those things. Maybe Sousuke-kun should just be Sousuke-kun.” Mrs. Matsuoka replied.

“It’s not that easy.” Sousuke groaned.

“Why not?”

“If I was to be who I really was then I’d lose everything.”

“What exactly do you have now though? I mean no disrespect Sousuke, but Rin has told me about the some of the awful things your parents have been saying and doing. I know you told him in confidence and he only told me because he was upset. He wanted to know how to help you so please don’t be angry with him.”

Sousuke was a little, but he knew Rin meant well. He nodded so Mrs. Matsuoka continued.

 

“He cares about you a great deal Sousuke-kun.”

“I care about him too.” Sousuke replied.

She smiled. “I know. You two have a very special bond, don’t you?”

Sousuke sighed. “Yes.”

 

Mrs. Matsuoka laughed lightly. Her laughter reminded him of Rin.

 

“You know, when I met Rin’s father, I was petrified of falling in love with him. I felt like Icarus flying way too close to sun. He was so bright and vibrant. Much like my son. But seeing his father smile, hearing him laugh, holding his hand, kissing him. It made it all worth it. I would have followed him to the end of the earth. He made me want to follow my dreams.”

 

“Do you miss him?” Sousuke asked.

Mrs. Matsuoka sighed. “Everyday. But you know, I wouldn’t change a thing. He gave me so many wonderful years. And two beautiful children. I regret nothing, Sousuke-kun.”

Sousuke smiled at her, the gravity of her words heavy and genuine. “I suppose you wouldn’t.”

 

“The reason I’m saying all this Sousuke-kun is that life is too short. Live freely. Love freely. Be who and what you are without shame and your head up high. The people who love you will always love you. No matter who or what you love.”

 

So she did know. And she didn’t care. She just wanted him and Rin to be happy. Sousuke couldn’t help but smile wider and brighter.

 

Mrs. Matsuoka hummed in approval before reaching up to ruffle Sousuke’s hair and kiss his cheek.

 

“Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get back and get some rest. I’m sure those two will want to do everything tomorrow.”

Sousuke nodded. “Yeah. Um hey, Mrs. Matsuoka.”

“Yes, Sousuke-kun?”

“Thank you.”

“Anything for my children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So you made it to the end! Sorry for such a long wait. I hope to finish this fic soon, hopefully by next month so I can start working on some other ideas, but mostly so you guys won't have to wait forever for updates. 
> 
> I know not a lot happened in this chapter, but some of the things mentioned will be significant later on. The next chapter will probably be a fluffy smutty one and then we'll move it along where some of the things said and done here will come into play more.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated! 
> 
> Until next time!


	16. It's Hard to Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sousuke say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I have more free time so as long as I don't get writer's block, I hope to have this finished by the end of the month. More notes at the end. Enjoy!

“Now, now, sweetheart don’t cry.” Rin’s mother soothed as he and Sousuke stood before her.

“Not crying.” Rin sniffed as he fought the tears from falling.

“We’ll be together soon onii-chan. Maybe we’ll even be able to come visit you next time!” Gou offered. She was trying to be strong, but it clear her emotions were starting to get the better of her too.

“I’d like that.” Rin replied in a near whispered.

 

Mrs. Matsuoka opened her arms and her children flocked into them. She held and squeezed both of them, whispering soothing words before drawing away. She smoothed down Rin’s hair and kissed him on the forehead. Gou wrapped him in another tight hug and kissed him as well.

 

“Be good, okay. If you need anything don’t be afraid to call.” She told Rin.

 She then turned her attention to Sousuke and hugged him. “And Sousuke-kun, please take continue to take care of my son. I know he’s in good hands.”

Sousuke blushed. “Right. I will.”

“And you take care of him too Rin.”

 

“Bye onii-chans! I’ll see you soon.” Gou said as she roped them both in for a giant group hug. Way too much time with Nagisa.

 

Mrs. Matsuoka called to her and just like that they were going to board their plane. This time Rin’s tears were flowing freely. Sousuke put his hand on Rin’s shoulders as a showing of comfort.

 

It must have been tough to watch his family go. For years they were separated by an ocean only to be reunited and separated again.  It must have been heart breaking every time. Especially since they were so close. Sousuke never felt that way about his parents. He was usually relieved to see them go.

 

“I know it’s stupid to just stand here and cry, but…but…”

Sousuke chuckled. “It’s not stupid. You love them. And it will be a while before you’re together again. It’s okay to feel sad about it. We’ll stay here as long as you need.”

 

Rin sniffed and clung to Sousuke. He buried his head in the taller teen’s chest until he felt somewhat human again. Sousuke always made Rin feel okay, no matter how much of an idiot he was being.

 

“So what you like to do? It’s my last day.” Rin said as he pulled away.

Sousuke shrugged. “Whatever you want. I’m sure Haru and Makoto are available. We could call them.”

 

Rin shook his head. “No, we agreed would just say goodbye tomorrow. They’re going to take me to the airport. You’ll come too right?”

“Of course I will.”

“So it’s okay if it’s just you and me today?” Rin asked.

“Always. Let’s go back to the room and decide from there.”

 

***

They had barely walked through the door before Rin was clinging to Sousuke as if his life depended on it. Although they were able to be affectionate in front of Haru, Makoto and Gou, it just wasn’t the same as when they were alone together. Tomorrow Rin would be gone and God only knew how long it would be before they got a chance to be like this again. He didn’t know about Sousuke, but he needed him, wanted him more than ever.

 

Sousuke hugged him back, taking in his scent before kissing the top of his head and playfully squeezing his ass. Rin yelped.

 

“Asshole! Way to ruin the moment.” Rin pouted as he pulled away and flopped down on the bed. Sousuke laughed before jumping on top of him. Rin tried to roll away, but Sousuke grabbed him and pulled him close, exaggeratedly kissing him as Rin tried to squirm away. Eventually Rin relented, surrendering to his boyfriend’s sloppy kisses.

 

“That’s better.” Sousuke said when he pulled away. “There’s no need to be so serious.”

“I’m just going to miss you, Sou.” Rin sighed.

“I’m going to miss you too. Let’s just make the best of today. No being sad. I am your sunshine remember?”

Rin groaned as his words from middle school came back to haunt him once again. “Ugh, you’re still on that? I literally thought you were going to drown yourself or something trying to swim across the ocean. Stupid Kisumi. Why I listened to that loser I’ll never know.”

“Cause you had a soft spot for me.”

“Still do.”

Sousuke hummed as he kissed his boyfriend. Rin whined as Sousuke’s tounge snaked its way into his mouth and pulled him on top of him. Sousuke squeezed Rin’s ass, kneading the cheeks and pulling him closer.

 

“Sousuke…” Rin moaned as they broke apart to remove their shirts.

“Yeah?” he questioned as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind’s Rin ear.

“Can we do this all day?”

“Until we can’t move.” Sousuke murmured.

 

Rin bit his lip before kissing him again as hard and as deeply as he could.

***

Rin could barely keep his eyes open during the ride to the airport. Sousuke had kept his word, making love to him again and again and again until they were completely spent. It was the perfect way to spend their last day together, even if they were sore and completely exhausted.

 

Despite the exhaustion and the impending goodbyes he was dreading, Rin still felt euphoric. At peace. Sousuke was beside him, holding him close as Makoto’s voice and smooth driving lulled him into a state of semiconsciousness. Like all good things though, it came to an end when Sousuke gently shook him. They were there. It was almost time.

 

Everyone followed Rin as far as they could through the airport before they were forced to say goodbye.

 

“It was good seeing you, Rin! You keep training hard and make us proud.” Makoto told him after hugging him.

Rin nodded, trying hard to fight the tears. “I will. Don’t study too hard. And don't let Haru run over you.”

 

“I’d never do such a thing to Makoto.” Haru huffed indignantly.

“Well keep that way. The man’s a saint for putting up with you all these years.” Rin replied.

Haru glared at him.

Rin rubbed the back of his neck. “Seriously though Haru, I…I’ll be training hard to kick your ass.”

A small smile crossed Haru’s lips. “Me too.”

The two rivals hugged-albeit a little awkwardly- before Rin’s eyes drifted to Sousuke.

 

“Sousuke…”

“C’mon Haru. Let’s give them some time.” Makoto said softly as he grabbed Haru’s arm.

Haru nodded as the couple retreated leaving just Rin and Sousuke. Sousuke smiled sadly at him and Rin couldn’t hold back the tears. Sousuke closed the space between them and took him into his arms.

 

“Don’t cry, Rinrin. I’m right here.”

Rin sniffed. “I know. I just-I-I don’t wanna leave you.”

“I know. I don’t want to leave you either.”

“Then I won’t! I’ll stay here and find a new place to swim and-”

Sousuke cut him off with a kiss, the first they ever shared in such a public place. “As wonderful as that sounds Rin, you know I won’t let you do that.”

“But-”

“Rin, I won’t let you throw away your dreams for me.”

“But what good is it if you’re not there with me?” Rin blubbered.

Sousuke chuckled as he wiped Rin’s tears away. “I am with you, Rin. Every step of the way.”

 

The announcement that Rin’s plane was boarding rang through the air.

 

“Just say it and I’ll stay, Sousuke.”

“You know I can’t.”

“Then come with me! We can catch a later flight, just don’t…I…”

 

The panic was practically oozing off Rin and Sousuke embraced him again in an effort to calm him. He stroked Rin’s hair, kissing it and squeezing him tightly until Rin was calmer again. He pulled away slightly to kiss Rin again on the lips. A single tear fell from Rin’s beautiful crimson eyes. He didn’t like it, but he understood.

 

The final boarding announcement was called.

 

“Keep working hard. We’ll be together again before you know it.” Sousuke told him.

“I’ll call you when I land.” Rin sniffed.

 

Sousuke held out his fist. Rin hesitantly bumped it and Sousuke laced their fingers together. He pulled Rin close to him for one last kiss before he boarded the plane.

 

He stood there for what felt like an eternity, before Makoto touched his shoulder. He jumped slightly, but followed him and Haru to the car. It was only once they were back on the road that Sousuke began to cry.

 

Haru climbed into the backseat, placed a hand on his thigh and gave it a squeeze. Sousuke looked up at him through teary eyes. Haru didn’t say anything or return his gaze. He kept his hand there, letting Sousuke cry as much as he needed to.

The couple offered to stay with Sousuke, but he preferred to be alone. Frankly, he felt embarrassed for crying in front of them like that and he needed time to think.

 

A lot had happened that week. Far more than Sousuke had ever expected. He didn’t realize how head over heels he was with Rin until he was forced to part from him. As much he wanted to go with him, he knew he couldn’t. Not like this. He wanted to give Rin everything, and he couldn’t. Not yet. If he was going to be with Rin, he was going to be with him of his own merit and when he was worthy of being able to stand by his side.

 

Sousuke started filling out applications for colleges in Sydney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this! I'm sorry for such long waits between chapters and if this felt a little rushed. It wasn't exactly what I had planned, but I wanted to get something out for you guys. We're almost at the climax and things are about to get juicy and angsty so get ready. Next chapter may also involve a time skip.
> 
> Anyway, comments and criticism are welcomed/appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you for being so lovely and patient with me <3


	17. Transitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Rin talk about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! We're back with a double update!
> 
> I'd like to give a shoutout to OhMyNanase for making this awesome recreation of where Sousuke ran into Makoto and Haru. I'm really honored and amazed that someone so talented likes the story enough to do this. Check it out here! http://ohmynanase.tumblr.com/post/150244330690/inspired-by-donanons-fanfic-because-i-love

“I made it safely. Back at the apartment now.” Rin grumbled on the phone as he laid naked on his bed. It sucked being alone. It sucked without Sousuke being by his side.

The brunette on the other end of the line sighed. “You’re upset.”

 

“I just…I don’t understand you sometimes Sousuke. We could be here together right now.”

“I want that more than anything, Rin.”

“Then why didn’t you come. I would have booked a later flight so you could pack your things. I would have waited Sou!” A part of Rin felt like he had been waiting all his life.

 

“Then please…wait for me.”

“What?”

“Wait for me. I know you’re upset I didn’t get swept up in the moment and just run off with you, but you have to understand that not everyone can just follow their whims, Rin. Sometimes you have to use your head, no matter what your heart may want. This is the right thing for now. There are things I need to take care of here like learning better English, saving money. But I’ll be with you.”

“Do you promise?” Rin whispered.

“I promise.”

Rin sighed. He knew he was being silly and that Sousuke was right about this. It would be hard being without him again, but it was only temporary. Moving for either of them would be a big step and they needed to make sure they were ready. In the meantime, Rin would train hard while he waited for Sousuke to decide what he wanted to do. He trusted the other man completely and would follow his lead wherever it may take him.

 

“I don’t really like this, but I love you and trust you Sou. Take as much time as you need.”

“Thank you, Rin. I love you too. You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

Rin’s cheeks flushed. “S-shut up, Yamazaki. You’re embarrassing.”

Sousuke laughed. “And you love every minute of it.”

“Whatever, I’m tired. I’m going to get some sleep before my roommates get back.”

“Alright baby. I love you.”

“Love you too, Sousuke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to read chapter 18!


	18. The Truth Will Leave You Bloody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Rin decide to come out to his parents. It doesn't go well.
> 
> WARNING: Lots of violence and slurs this chapter.

Despite the whirlwind of activity surrounding them, the months dragged on for Rin and Sousuke.

 

Once Rin returned to Australia, his life mainly revolved around swimming again. Practices, competitions, time trials. Of course, he alwayshad time to get in a phone call or video chat with Sousuke. In fact, those were the moments he enjoyed the most. But it wasn’t the same as actually wrapping his arms (and lips) around the brunette. He couldn’t wait for the torture to end.

 

Sousuke was equally as busy working hard at his father’s company. Despite all the hard work he did, he had not made any advances. It didn’t matter too much Sousuke, because he didn’t plan to stay in Japan much longer. He got accepted to several universities close to Rin and was waiting for the final approval of his student visa. With the help of Haru, Makoto, and Gou, he improved his English skills. He even bought a car to resell later once he was ready to make the move.

 

Of course, he didn’t Rin about any of this except for getting the car. Although things were going well between them, Sousuke learned from a very early age to never get too comfortable. One should always hope for the best, but expect the worst. He didn’t expect or want Rin to leave him, but it had happened twice before. Sure they were kids,but Sousuke never really got over the abandonment of his best friend.

 

Still, Sousuke was ready to move forward with Rin no matter what the risk was. In fact, he was ready to take the biggest risk of all: telling his parents.

 

Sousuke decided to breach the topic with Rin when it was almost time for him to return to Japan.

 

“So how long do I get to have you?” Sousuke asked.

“Three days. Mom and Gou can’t come to Tokyo this time so I’ll have to come home.” Rin replied.

“That’s okay. We’ll make the most of it.”

“Actually, uh, would you be okay if it’s not just us the whole time? Nagisa and Rei are crashing at Makoto and Haru’s for about a week and Nagisa’s been hellbent on having a huge party and sleepover and since we haven’t come out to them as a couple yet I thought-”

Sousuke laughed. “It’s fine Rin. We can spend time with your friends.”

Rin huffed. “They’re your friends too, asshole! Even Haru’s starting to like you.”

“I suppose. We haven’t fought nearly as much as we used to. But he’s still pretty fucking weird.”

It was Rin’s turn to laugh. “That’s just our Haru.”

 

There was a lull in the conversation so Sousuke decided to make his move.

 

“While you’re here, I was also thinking we could tell my parents about us.” Sousuke said.

Rin didn’t respond.

“Rin?”

“I’m sorry. I just…you were so against the idea a few months ago.”

Sousuke sighed. “I know. But I…we can’t move forward properly unless we do. I’m not ashamed of you, Rin. Or this. It’s better they hear about it sooner than later.”

“Well…if you’re ready, I’m ready.”

“Great! I’ll make the arrangements to meet with them after we’ve had some alone time.”

Sousuke could hear the smile in Rin’s voice. “Okay, Sou. Sounds good!”

 

***

It took every bit of self control Rin had to not launch himself into Sousuke’s arms when he saw him waiting for him at the airport. It felt like they had been apart far too long. He almost forgot how deep and beautiful his eyes were. How his smile melted his heart.

 

Sousuke held out his fist and Rin bumped it. They laced fingers as Sousuke took Rin’s luggage from him. “Welcome home.”

“Good to be home.”

 

They walked to Sousuke’s car in relative silence, Sousuke occasionally breaking the silence to ask Rin a question or tell him how much he missed him. They finally got to Sousuke’s car and the silence became a little maddening.

 

“So how do I look? Ok for this meeting with your parents?” Rin asked.

“You always look good. I figured we can eat lunch, then go over there. You don’t have to come inside if you don’t want to.”

“I want to be there. We’ll do this together.”

Sousuke held him close and kissed the top of his hair. “Always?”

“Always.”

 

***

Sousuke’s parents were already at the apartment when he and Rin arrived. As always, his father looked like he wanted to be anywhere but around his family. He didn’t even bother to say hello to Rin after all those years. Sousuke’s mother on the hand was very welcoming, even hugging Rin upon seeing him.

 

Once the pleasantries and cups of tea were exchanged, Rin and Sousuke settled across from his parents. Sousuke bowed slightly before speaking.

 

“Thank you for meeting with us. There’s something I-we-wanted to discuss with you.”

“Go ahead, Sousuke-kun. We’re listening.” His mother encouraged.

“Rin and I are-we’re-dating.” Sousuke blurted out.

Mrs. Yamazaki let out a nervous laugh. “What?”

“We’re dating.” Sousuke repeated as he grabbed Rin’s hand.

“Well…well how can this be? You boys have been friend since you were kids. You’ve dated girls Sousuke-kun, I thought you liked girls.” Mrs. Yamazaki offered desperately.

“Well...I do…like girls. But I also like boys too. The truth is I’ve been in love with Rin ever since we were kids. I just never told him.”

“And I felt the same way about Sou but never told him until our third year of high school.” Rin added.

“So this has been going on since high school?” Mrs. Yamazaki asked.

Sousuke sighed. “Yes.”

 

A deafening silence filled the room. Sousuke’s mother looked mortified and Sousuke was doing his best to hide the tremors that were overtaking his body. Rin squeezed his hand to reassure him everything was okay and spoke.

 

“We know this must be a shock, but I promise to take good care of Sousuke. I-I love him with all my heart and soul. I would never do anything to hurt him or betray his trust. He’s in good hands.”

Sousuke looked at him, tears and happiness brimming in his eyes. “Rin…”

“Sousuke…”

 

Sousuke was leaning over to kiss him when his father slammed his fists down on the table between them making their cups rattle and everyone jump.

 

“Enough of this!” he growled.

“Katashi, please.” Mrs. Yamazaki pleaded.

Mr. Yamazaki stood and tossed the table to the side as he charged towards Rin. “No! This has gone on long enough! YOU THINK YOU CAN COME INTO MY HOME AND SPOUT SUCH NONSENSE! THIS ISN’T LOVE! IT’S UNNATURAL! AN ABOMINATION. THIS-FAGGOT, THIS CRETIN- HAS CORRUPTED OUR SON AND I’M NOT GOING TO STAND IT FOR IT!”

Sousuke stood between them before his father could lay a hand on Rin. “Don’t talk to him like that.” He warned.

“Or what? What the hell are you going to do you worthless maggot.”

 

Before Mrs. Yamazaki or Rin could fully process what was going on, Sousuke punched his father.  Mr. Yamazki rubbed his jaw before back handing Sousuke. He stood there in shock as his father yanked Rin up by the wrist and dragged him towards the door. Mrs. Yamazaki sprang up to stop him as her husband tried to force Rin out but he smacked her and she fell to the floor. Sousuke regained his senses and charged at his father. He tackled him to the ground. They rolled around on the ground punching and clawing and slamming each other into the ground.

 

Sousuke was gaining the upper hand until his father pulled out a knife from the waist of his pants. Rin scrambled to help, but it was too late. Mr. Yamazaki plunged the sharp metal into his son’s stomach and then his shoulder. Sousuke howled in pain as his father overpowered him. Rin tried to intervene, but was knocked back and onto the ground. Sousuke took the opportunity to throw his dad off him. He scrambled to his feet, yanked Rin into his arms and carried him out to his car his father in fast pursuit.

 

Sousuke managed to get the keys in the ignition and drive off just before his father could get to them. There was blood everywhere,but Sousuke drove until they were out of reach of his father. He pulled over on the side of the road, bloody had reaching to stroke Rin’s cheek.

 

“Are you okay, Rin. I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry.”

Rin nodded frantically taking Sousuke’s bloody face in his hands. “I’m fine. I’m fine. It’s okay. I’m fine. Are you okay?”

“Yeah-I’m-” A pained look overtook Sousuke’s face before he lost consciousness.

 

“Fuck! Fuck! Souske! Sousuke!”

 

In a panic, Rin pulled his boyfriend into the passenger seat and swapped placed with him. He had to get him to the hospital. Immediately. As he sped off onto the road again he called Makoto.

 

“Hey Rin! I thought you and Sousuke were-”

“Makoto! Makoto I need you to meet us at the hospital.” Rin shouted frantically.

“Rin, what’s wrong? Is everything okay? What-”

“Please Makoto! Please I’m begging you. I-Sousuke’s hurt! He’s hurt bad.”

“Sure Rin. We’ll meet you there. Try to stay calm.”

 

That was going to be easier said then done. Rin squeezed Sousuke’s hand as he sped down the road. “Don’t worry Sousuke. It’s going to be fine. Don’t die! Please don’t die!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it on such a cliffhanger, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't worry, everything will be okay for our boys. I won't let them suffer for long. Feedback is welcome and appreciated. Until next time!


	19. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sousuke fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Super light proofreading so let me know if there are any glaring mistakes. Enjoy!

Although Rin broke every traffic law in Tokyo, the drive to the hospital seemed painfully slow. Sousuke was breathing and weaving in and out of consciousness which were good signs, but he couldn’t help but worry. 

 

Once Rin arrived at the hospital, he double parked the car and practically dragged Sousuke inside. The nurses rushed them into a room for treatment and checked them both out. Rin’s wrist was sprained. Sousuke had to get stitches for 5 stab wounds- 1 in his stomach and 4 in his shoulder. The doctor thought he had a concussion as well and whisked him off for testing. By that time, Haru and Makoto had arrived and Rin went out to speak to them. The concerned looks on their faces caused Rin to break down. The couple rushed to hug him. Once he calmed down, he told them everything that happened.

 

“I’m…I’m so sorry Rin.” Makoto said as he rubbed his back.

Rin sniffed. “I’m…I’m fine. I’m just worried about Sou. He hasn’t had a chance to process all this yet. I’m not sure how’ll take it.”

 

As if on cue, the tall brunette emerged, a deep frown etched on his face. He noticed Rin’s worried expression and smiled down at him, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He ruffled the shorter’s man hair.

 

“You guys didn’t have to come. Everything’s fine.” He said to Haru and Makoto.

The couple exchanged worried looks before Makoto spoke. “Rin called us in a panic. He said you were hurt so we rushed over.”

Sousuke chuckled. “So dramatic. Everything’s fine. I’m okay. Let’s go.”

 

Rin stood there dumbstruck as the taller man lead the way out the hospital. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  What the hell was Sousuke talking about! Everything wasn’t fine and it wouldn’t be until he faced up to this.

 

He chased him down and pulled on his arm causing him to wince. “What did they say about your head?”

Sousuke shrugged. “It’s fine. False alarm.”

He tried to keep walking, but Rin wouldn’t let him.

“Let me see the discharge papers.”

“Rin, you’re making scene.”

Rin snorted. “This is nothing yet. If you don’t want a real scene, you better give me those fucking papers.”

Sousuke took a deep breath and handed them over. It was just as Rin thought. He had a minor concussion and despite the doctor’s recommendation was leaving the hospital.

 

“Sousuke…”

“Don’t…don’t lecture me, Rin. I’m fine, I want to go ho-to a hotel. We’ll go back to a hotel and rest.”

“You two are always welcome to stay with us. That was the initial plan wasn’t it?” Makoto chimed in.

Sousuke nodded despite confusion whipping across his face. “Oh yeah, that’s right. Let’s do that then. If Nanase is feeling up to it, we’ll make dinner and watch a movie and then you’re other friends are coming in the morning right?”

 

Sousuke busied himself with spreading blankets on the front seats to cover the blood. That was the point Rin had officially had it.

 

“We’re going to the police.”

“What?”

“You heard me. We’re going to the police. We’re going to press charges against your father.”

Rin said through grit teeth.

“No.”

“Sousuke.”

“I said no, Rin.”

 

Rin could hear Haru and Makoto try to warn him, but he couldn’t stop himself from marching up to Sousuke and getting in his face.

 

“So that’s it?! You’re just going to let him get away with doing this us!?”

“It’s better this way. Going to the cops won’t help.” Sousuke tried to explain.

“How do you know if you won’t try! Sousuke, please. Don’t let him win this!”

 

That was the moment Sousuke snapped. “That’s what you think this? A fucking game? It’s not a game, Rin, it’s my fucking life! I DON’T wanna go to the cops, I DON’T wanna stay here overnight, and I DON’T wanna be told to do what to do anymore. God, you sound just fucking like him right now! Stop trying to control me, you fucking stubborn shit!”

 

Rin smacked him across the face, leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

 

“Well you won’t have to worry about either us bossing you around anymore.” Rin said as he began to run away.

Sousuke cursed under his breath and tried to chase after Rin but he felt dizzy and started to fall to the ground. Miraculously, Haru caught him. He and Makoto exchanged looks before Haru tossed him the car keys and told him to go after Rin.

 

In the meantime, Haru led Sousuke back to his car and gently placed him in the backseat. He didn’t remember any of the ride back to Haru and Makoto’s place.

 

***

“Rin! Rin get in the car!” Makoto shouted as Rin continued to storm down the street.

“I don’t want to be anywhere near him right now!” Rin shouted back at him.

Makoto let out an exasperated sigh as he sped up and stopped the car a few feet in front of him. He got out and stormed towards him.

 

“I know you’re upset, but wandering the streets of Tokyo are not going to help! Get in the car and we’ll go get some ice cream and talk.”

Rin crossed his arms and pouted. “Makoto…”

“Rin…get in the car. Please.”

“Fine.” Rin huffed.

 

The ride to the ice cream parlor was quiet save for the radio playing in the background.

 

What a mess, what a fucking mess. Stupid Sousuke. Stupid Makoto. Rin just wanted to be alone.

 

When they got to the ice cream parlor, Makoto led them to a booth in the back. He went to the front to order and came with a large sundae and two waters. Makoto handed Rin a spoon and began to shovel ice cream into his mouth as if nothing happened.  Silent tears ran down Rin’s face.

 

“Don’t cry, Rin.” Makoto said gently as he got up and slid next to him.

 “Everything is just fucked. Completely fucked! What am I going to do? Maybe…maybe I should go to the cops on my own.” Rin sniffed.

“Do you really think that’s the right thing to do?” Makoto asked.

“Wh-what do you mean?”

 

“Well, for one thing Sousuke obviously doesn’t want that.”

“He’s not thinking clearly! He’s letting his dad walk all over him! The only way his dad will learn his lesson is if someone calls on him on his shit!”

Makoto sighed. “Ok, let’s say you do go to the cops and press charges against Mr. Yamazaki. What then?”

“They’d have to arrest him! Put him in jail. Maybe even take him to court.”

“Did you ever stop to think about the consequences of what would happen if you pressed charges or even went to court?” Makoto asked.

 

Rin bit his lip and choked back a sob as the realization washed over him. “They would know about me…and Sousuke. It would come out Sousuke is bi.”

Makoto didn’t say anything, so Rin continued.

“Something he doesn’t want to be shared with people who don’t need to know. And he’d be forced to deal with his father longer than he wants to. His dad could make his life for him and file a counter charge since Sousuke fought back. He’d be…he’d be fucked.God I’m such an asshole!”

 

Makoto hugged him closer. “You’re not an asshole, Rin. You’re just passionate. You don’t think things through.”

“I shouldn’t have pushed him. I shouldn’t have hit him. Wh-what do I do? How can I make this right?”

Makoto smiled at him. “Well…we eat our ice cream, we pull ourselves together, and we don’t push.Then, when the time is right apologize.”

“Do you think it’ll be enough?” Rin sniffed.

“It will be. He loves you.”

 

Rin loved Sousuke too.

 

***

“A bath will do you good. Everything you need is in there. Makoto won’t mind if you wear his clothes, just be sure to give them back. When you’re done, you can have some tea and a sandwhich.” Haru said as he came out the bathroom.

 

He had been nothing but kind to Sousuke since they arrived at the apartment he now shared with Makoto. It was almost scary. He gave him tea, ran him a bath, and it was all strangely comforting.

 

“Thank you for everything, Haru.”

“It’s fine. Take the bath before the water gets cold now.”

 

Sousuke slid into the tub, which was surprising spacious. He sighed as the hot water caressed and soothed his aching muscles. This was a great idea. He took a deep breath before submerging himself completely under the water. After a while it stung his lungs so he reemerged.

 

Sousuke wondered what it was like to stay there, to sink like a stone. Who would miss him? Rin broke up with him and he might as well be dead to his parents. Would anyone care? Would they shed a tear for poor old Sousuke? He highly doubted it.

 

Sousuke kept sinking and reemerging until his lungs hurt and the water was cold.

 

As promised, Haru was in the living room waiting with a cup of tea, soup and a sandwich. Sousuke thanked him before taking a bite of his sandwich.

 

“Are you okay?” Haru asked finally.

“I…I don’t really feel anything right now.” Sousuke replied.

Haru nodded. “Well…when you do start to feel it, Makoto, Rin and I are here.”

Sousuke laughed bitterly. “Is he? He broke up with me remember.”

Haru sighed. “You know how Rin is. He can be dramatic sometimes.”

“Surprised to hear you say that. You usually take his side. Surprised you didn’t go after him.”

Haru’s expression changed a tiny fraction, the closest he’s ever seen it come to a pout. “I’m not…I’m not very comforting. Makoto’s better at that. Besides…I think in this case he was wrong. He should’t have hit you.”

 

Sousuke nodded. Despite everything that happened with his parents, Rin hitting him hurt most of all.

 

“He’ll make it right. He…loves you.” Haru reassured him.

“I love him too. This sucks but…I would do it all over again if it meant that I could continue to be by his side.”

Haru hummed thoughtfully.

 

***

It was late afternoon when Makoto and Rin returned to the apartment. The house was quiet and they found Haru sleeping peacefully on the couch. The door to the second bedroom was open slightly to reveal a sleeping Sousuke.

 

“Go on.” Makoto whispered.

 

Rin took a deep breath and entered the bedroom. Sousuke never stirred. Quietly and carefully, Rin crawled into bed next to him and curled up next to Sousuke. He hoped he would wake up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger. Next update will be much faster than this one since it's halfway done. Don't worry. Things just have to get worse before they get better. Feedback is welcome and appreciated. Thanks for sticking with me! <333 Until next time.


	20. Making Up is(not) Hard to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Sousuke work out their differences
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of child abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! As a thank you to you all, here's a new chapter. =)

Sousuke was alarmed by the darkness and silence that surrounded him when he had awoken. Where was he? What had happened? Did he die? Was this Hell?

 

Realization of what transpired that day washed over Sousuke and he started to come to his senses. He was in the spare bedroom of Haru and Makoto’s apartment, a place he was no stranger to the past few months. The light from the television flickered through the crack of the door and he could hear the wonder couple talking softly in the other room. Sousuke groaned and rolled over, hitting a solid mass beside him. To his surprise, it was Rin.

 

The red head stirred slightly, snuggling closer to Sousuke. He froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him as close as he could to him. He kissed his hair as the tears began to fall freely and silently.

***

An almost unbearable heaviness roused Rin from his sleep, but he couldn’t move. Once his sight adjusted to the darkness, he noticed he and Sousuke were wrapped around each other like a pair of snakes. He couldn’t move. He nudged the giant that was holding him to try to wake him, but he only tried to pull him closer. Rin pulled himself away and Sousuke finally began to stir. He blinked sleepily at the other boy.

 

“Hi.” Sousuke said voice raspy and gruff from sleep.

“Hi.” Rin replied bashfully.

 

An awkward silence hung between them. Rin cleared his throat.  “We should talk, yeah?”

Sousuke nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“I’m…sorry. I should have never said those things or treated you that way. I wasn’t thinking about what would happen if we went to the cops or about how you were feeling. I was wrong and I hope you can forgive me Sousuke.”

 

Sousuke exhaled loudly and ran his hands through his hair. “What you said really isn’t a problem, Rin. You’re a passionate guy. Sometimes you get so worked up you don’t think or know what you’re saying. Yeah, it can be hurtful and get you into trouble, but I don’t know. There’s something endearing about it.”

“Thank you.” Rin whispered.

“But…”

“But…”

 

Sousuke struggled to find his words, but Rin knew what he wanted to address.

 

“I shouldn’t have hit you.” Rin finished.

Sousuke took a deep, shaky breath. “You shouldn’t have hit me.”

“I’m sorry. I just got so worked up over what you said that I…”

“I’m sorry for what I said, but that still didn’t give you the right. I promised myself I would NEVER be with anyone that hit me, Rin. Even if it’s you.”

 

Rin couldn’t help the tears from falling. It looked like he fucked up. Fucked up so bad he lost the boy he loved. If that was what Sousuke wanted then he would walk away from it and never looked back no matter how much it hurt. But what Sousuke said needed to be addressed, to provide closure for both of them.

 

“So he has hit you before.” Rin sniffed.

Sousuke nodded.

“When did it start?”

Sousuke sighed and rolled over, turning his back to Rin. “A few months after you left for Australia.  He and mother were fighting a lot then. He drank a lot. And he hit me a lot. But then I realized that I didn’t have to take it. So I started fighting him. Soon I was getting too big and too tough for him to bully. So he sent me to camps and boarding schools where he didn’t have to deal with me. Neither of them seemed to want me really, so I guess this was bound to happen.”

 

Sousuke’s back began to shake and tremble with his shaky breaths and choked back sobs. Rin scooted closer to him and held him as he gently kissed his neck and shoulders and whispered reassurances to him.

 

Once Sousuke collected himself, he turned to face Rin. The redhead opened his arms to him, hugging him tightly and running his hands through his hair. Rin wanted to protect him, to comfort him for the rest of their lives. He needed to fight for him.

 

“Please forgive me Sousuke, please. Take me back. I promise I will never, ever raise my hands to you again. Please.”

Sousuke took a deep breath and pulled him closer. “Okay. But if you hit me again like that it’s over. No second chances.”

Rin nodded his head frantically. “No second chances. I promise.”

 

The tension seemed to evaporate out of Sousuke and he hugged him tighter. “I love you, Rin-Rin.”

“I love you too Sou. No matter what.”

***

The couple laid together in a comfortable silence drinking in each other’s prescense. Rin was so soft, so beautiful. He was everything to Sousuke. He ran his hands through Rin’s hair and in turn the redhead nuzzled into neck.

 

“Am I hurting you?” Rin whispered.

“Never.” Sousuke whispered back.

 

The pair was about to kiss when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

 

“Rin, Sousuke!”Makoto called softly. “Are you guys awake?”

“Yeah, we’re up.” Sousuke replied.

“We ordered dinner. If you guys are hungry,come and eat. There’s plenty.”

“Thanks, Makoto.”

 

Soon Makoto’s footsteps retreated and they were on their own again.

 

“What do you say big guy? Hungry?” Rin asked.

Sousuke nodded. “Yeah, I could eat.”

 

The pair straightened themselves up to look more presentable before heading to the kotatsu where pizza, fries, and burgers were laid out before them. Both their eyes widened.

“You guys didn’t have to do this. This is way too much, especially with Nanase and Rin being in training.” Sousuke said.

Makoto laughed and waved his hand dismissively.  “It’s okay for them to indulge every now and then. Besides, on days like today it’s always good to have a nice meal.”

“Mako’s right. I haven’t had pizza in a long time so this is a nice treat.” Haru said he pecked Makoto’s cheek.

Rin rolled his eyes and took his place at this table. “Honestly, you guys are so gross.”

Haru glared at him. “You’re one to talk.”

“What are you saying?” Rin countered.

“What I’m saying is you two are just as gross if not more so.” Haru huffed.

“Are not.”

“Are too.”

“Are not”

“Are-”

 

Makoto sighed as he piled his plate with pizza and fries. “Now, now. No need to fight! Let’s just enjoy the food shall we?”

Haru and Rin glared at each other before relenting. “Yes, Makoto.”

Sousuke sniggered causing the icy glares Haru and Rin were sharing with each other to turn on him.

“You heard Mamakoto. Let’s eat.”

Makoto groaned. “Not you too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry if it was a bit boring or slow. Next chapter will be much more exciting when Rei and Nagisa come to visit. There will be loads of shenanigans. As always, comments and feedback are appreciated. Until next time ^_^


	21. The Power of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurricane Reigisa blow into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Very light proofreading was done so let me know if there's any mistakes. The next chapter will be posted in a day or two. Feedback is welcomed and appreciated!

Morning light slowly filtered into the guest room. Rin groaned and attempted to turn away, but Sousuke's heavy arm immobilized him. Not that Rin was complaining, he loved that Sousuke sought comfort in Rin while he was sleeping, but the man was way too heavy.

 

Rin wriggled from under him until he was free. Sousuke groaned and rolled over, grabbing and hugging Rin's pillow close to him in the process. Rin smiled. He took a picture before putting some pants on and heading to the bathroom to releive himself. When he was finished, he went into the living to see if his friends were awake. To his surprise, Haru was sitting alone on the sofa with his sketch book. He waved to Rin.

 

"Morning." Rin said.

"Morning." 

"Where's Mako?"

Haru sighed. "He didn't say. Just told me he had business to take care of and that he would be back with Nagisa and Rei later."

"That's strange. He didn't tell you?"

"Not a word." Haru grumbled.

"Well...I'm sure it's nothing." Rin said to help ease Haru's distress. Haru never would admit it, but Rin knew he hated when Makoto wasn't forthcoming with him.

"Probably. Hopefully. What if he's..." Haru didn't finish his thought, just scribbled harder in his book.

 

"He wouldn't cheat on you, you know." Rin assured him.

"I know. Makoto-he's-loyal. Very loyal. But what if that's just it. What if I don't excite him anymore?" Haru said softly.

Rin finally sat down next to Haru and put his arm around him. "This isn't like you. Where's all this coming from?"

"He's been secretive you know. The last few weeks he's been very secretive. I can't read him. I don't know what's he's hiding."

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Haru. Maybe has something special planned and wants to surprise you."

Haru looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears. "You think so?"

"Yeah. This is Makoto after all. Everyone knows the guy is fucking crazy about you. Always has been."

Haru nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. Our love...we've been in love for a long time. I just want to be enough for Makoto."

Rin rolled his eyes. "Of course you are. That guy only has eyes for you. God knows why."

Haru glared at him. "I hate you."

"I love you."

"Whatever." Haru blushed with the the faintest trace of smile. 

 

"Move over there. I want to sketch you." Haru demanded.

Rin smiled. "Alright"

 

***

Sousuke's massive hand slapped around the bed in search of his boyfriend's body, but was met with mattress and blankets. No Rin. Sousuke grumbled, burying himself deeper in the covers. He didn't want to get up. He was tired and in pain and the only thing that could make him feel better was a certain red head.

 

A crash from outside the room jolted him out of his stubborn stupor. The world was moving-with or without him. He rather move with it. Without thinking he got of bed and swung open the door to find Rin's blond friend-Hazuki-on top of the kitchen island with a pot on top of his head antagonizing his poor companion -Ryuagazki- and Nanase as they tried to prepare the current meal of the day. Hazuki noticed his presence and darted towards him as he shouted his name. Before he could wrap his arms around him, the younger blonde came screeching to a halt.

 

"Sou-chan what happened!" he cried out in horror.

Oh, right. He was a giant bruise.

"I came out to my father. He didn't approve." Sousuke said simply.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll be gentle with Sou-chan then!" Hazuki declared before hugging him.

Sousuke wasn't sure what to do so he patted his blonde's head.

The purple haired boy gently pulled him away before bowing deeply in apology. "Sorry Sousuke-san. Nagisa-kun, please."

Hazuki stuck his tongue out at the younger boy. "Sorry, Rei-chan."

 

"Where's Rin and Makoto?" Sousuke asked.

Haru bristled. "Out."

"They went to the store to get more groceries for the next few days, Sousuke-san." Ryugazaki added.

Sousuke hummed in response.

Nagisa pulled Sousuke's head down so his ear was closer to to his lips. "Haru-chan is a bit sensitive about Mako-chan. He thinks he's keeping a secret from Haru-chan."

Haru grumbled in response as he pulled two baking tins from the oven. Brownies. One of Makoto's favorites.

 

"I'm sure it's nothing Nanase." Sousuke tried to reassure him.

"So I've been told."

 

Before they would talk any further, the door swung open and Rin and Makoto walked in holding bags. Sousuke and Rei rushed to help.

 

"This should be enough to feed everyone for a while." Makoto said triumphantly as he laid the bags down.

"Not with Nagisa's appetite." Rin teased.

The blonde pouted. "I'm a growing boy Rin-chan! I need lots of food to help me grow big and strong."

"Too bad the foods you like are usually void of any nutritional value." Ryuagazki replied.

Everyone laughed as the blonde boy pouted, but Ryugazki ruffled his hair gently to let him know it was all in jest. 

 

Everyone busied themselves with putting away groceries before settling at the kotestu for milk and brownies. Haru seemed to brighten with Makoto now settled at his side gushing over how good a cook he was.

Sousuke was sure he was no better. Now that Rin was back by his side, he couldn't help but feel relieved. He knew Rin wouldn't abandon him especially after all they've been through the last day or so. However, the fear was always there. He could leave at any moment for someone else. Anyone else. He was at the other boy's mercy. Seeing it now, it was probably the same for Nanase. Sousuke couldn't help but chuckle to him. Who would have thought the two would be in the same boat.

 

A gentle poke of his ribs from Rin brought Sousuke back to reality. 

"What's up?" He asked.

"Do you want to go the aquarium with the guys? We were thinking of going there before grabbing a late lunch/early dinner."

Sousuke shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

"Yay!" Nagisa cheered as he and Haru high fived. 

Rei and Makoto shot each other worried looks. 

Rin laughed. "This should be good, huh?"

Sousuke couldn't help but laugh too. "Everything is good with you."

 

***

 The trip to the aquarium and their late lunch went well despite a few hiccups. Haru tried to strip and dive into the explorer tank, but Makoto and Sousuke managed to stop him. Nagisa almost caused an incident of his own by sneaking into the penguin enclosure, but everyone managed to get him out in time before it was noticed by security. His friends certainly weren't boring.

 

Rin was worried at first that it would be too much for Sousuke. While Rei was usually good at reigning Nagisa in, the small blonde could be a handful. It was important to Rin that they all got along and he was happy to see that his wish was coming true. His friends were accepting of Sousuke and he was in turn opening up to them. It warmed his heart. 

 

The group sat around the house for a bit just relaxing when Nagisa suggested they go out to a club. Rei, Nagisa, and Rin hadn't been to any in Tokyo yet so they were excited to go, but Rin was worried about Sousuke. He had just come out and going to a club, much less a gay club, with a bunch of gay guys may have been too much. Surprisingly Sousuke agreed and Nagisa and Haru stole him to help him dress while Rin got ready with Rei and Makoto.

 

"So how's Sousuke-san doing with everything Rin-san?" Rei asked as he looked over his dressing options.

"He told you?" Rin asked.

"Not in detail, but he did say what happened with him and his father."

Rin sighed. "I...he seems okay, but I can never tell with him, you know."

"Well it has been a busy day." Makoto offered. "He probably hasn't had much time to dwell on it. I think he's okay."

Rei nodded. "We often do our best to hide our pain from the ones we love. I'm sure Sousuke-san is no different, but he seemed fine. Perhaps the full gravity of what happened hasn't hit yet. Or perhaps he's just not as affected as the rest of us would be."

"I guess your right." Rin said quietly.

 

A heavy silence laid over the room. Makoto laughed.

 

"Come on guys! Tonight is supposed to be fun! Let's do our best to forget about all the bad things and have a good time." 

"Yeah, you're right."

"Yes Makoto-senpai! Let's make tonight memorable."

 Rin wondered how they were doing in the other room.

 

***

"You promise you won't do anything crazy? You'll JUST hide the black eye?" Sousuke asked the mischievous blonde standing before him.

"Promise! You can't go to the club wearing sunglasses Sou-chan. People will think your a creep." Nagisa replied.

"He's right." Haru chimed in. "Don't worry, he won't do anything you don't want." 

Sousuke took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't regret this. "Go for it."

 

Nagisa cheered with glee before pulling out his makeup bag and making quick work of putting it on his face. Sousuke did his best to remain still and clam throughout the process. He never had anything like this done to him before. If only his parents got a look at him now.

 

"All done!" Nagisa declared as he dragged Sousuke up and pulled him in front of the mirror. It was like magic. There wasn't even a trace of bruising on his face.

"This is amazing..." Sousuke said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Sou-chan! Do you want me to do something for you too Haru-chan?"

Haru nodded before sitting down where Sousuke was. "Can you play up my eyes?"

"Of course, I can Haru-chan! Just leave it to Nagi-chan."

 

Sousuke watched in awe as Nagisa expertly worked his tools on Nanase's face as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Curiosity got the better of him.

 

"How'd you get so good at this?" Sousuke asked.

"I have three older sisters and I learned a lot from watching them. I don't really use it on myself, but I like doing it for other people." Nagisa replied.

"My parents would kill me if I had makeup, let alone if I knew how to apply it." Sousuke said more to himself than anyone else. 

"Well at least they would notice." Haru said quietly.

Sousuke shrugged. "Funny how they never notice the right things huh."

Haru hummed an affirmative.

 

"None of that!" Nagisa chided loudly. "Tonight is supposed to be fun! I can't imagine how either of you must feel about your families, but they don't deserve your energy. I love my mom and dad and sisters, but I love Rei-chan and you guys too. It's like we've made our own little family. Even if everyone else we know abandons us, we'll always have each other."

"That's a nice sentiment, but..."

"No buts Sou-chan! We're family whether you like it or not." Nagisa interrupted.

A ghost of a smile crossed Haru's lips. "No use in arguing with him when he's like this. You'll him riled up."

Sousuke sighed. "Fiiine."

"See! Nagi-chan knows best. All done Haru-chan. Go show Mako-chan and Rin-chan. I still need to get ready."

 

Haru grabbed Sousuke's wrist and led him out to the living room where Rin, Makoto and Rei were waiting. For the first time since they were getting ready, Sousuke actually looked at Haru. He never understood what the fuss was about until now. He was covered in a light sheen of glitter and wore a black mesh shirt with a pair of tight black jeans. His fringe stopped just above his eyebrow and the black eyeliner Nagisa applied really made his eyes pop.

 

Makoto was instantly taken, pulling him away from Sousuke. 

"Haru-chan looks stunning." Makoto said to him a near whisper.

Haru adverted his eyes, a slight blush dusting his cheek. He rose on his tippy toes and placed a chaste kiss on Makoto's lips. Makoto leaned down for more, but Haru pulled away. "Anything else will ruin my makeup."

 

Sousuke rolled eyes and adverted his attention to Rin. He wore a tight pair of red pants with a white vneck and loose black button up. Rin smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Nagisia did that?" Rin asked gesturing at Sousuke's face.

"Yeah, he did a good job didn't he."

"I'll say."

 

Just then, the blonde emerged from the bedroom wearing a pair of low rise jeans and with a pink top that barely covered his belly button.

 

"Time to party boys!"

 

 


	22. Wild World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clubbing, shenanigans and awkward boners ensue.

Rin felt at ease the moment he and the others stepped into the club. Even though they were underage, it was fairly easy for them to get in. As much shit as they gave Nagisa for being a wild child, it came in handy in situations like these. He possessed so much charm that he could pretty much talk anyone into anything. Thanks to him, no one was carded and their good time (and alcohol) were secured.

 

The music hummed and Rin's body vibrated from the beat and excitement of being here with his friends. A chance to have fun. A chance to forget.

 

They found a booth in a corner of the club. Nagisa and Makoto and Sousuke went to get everyone drinks while the others waited. They cheers and had another round afterward before Rin started to get antsy.

 

"Come dance with me, big guy!" Rin said as he pulled Sousuke towards the dance floor.

Sousuke shook his head. "Don't dance."

"Awww come on, Sou. It'll be fun. Everyone else is dancing!" Rin urged as he pointed towards his friends on the dance floor.

Sousuke didn't say anything, but relented and let himself be dragged onto the dance floor. Rin smiled as he put his hands on Sousuke hips and began to move them. Sousuke laughed, gently swatting his hands away.

"Just do what I do okay?" Rin shouted over the music.

 

Rin began to sway his hips in time with the music doing his best to look as seductive and cool as possible for his boyfriend. Sousuke quirked an eyebrow a him before moving closer. He grabbed onto Rin's hip to pull him closer and began to move in time with him. Rin couldn't hide the look of surprise from passing across his face. Sousuke laughed.

 

"You little shit! I thought you said you couldn't dance."

He snorted. "I said I don't dance, not that I couldn't. Big difference."

"Smart ass."

"Your smart ass."

Rin rolled his eyes, placing a hand on one of Sou's hips and the other on his good shoulder. "Unfortunately."

 

***

After what felt like an eternity of dancing with Rin and their friends, Sousuke escaped to the roof to get some air. To his surprise, the night was actually turning out to be pretty fun. Sousuke was never one for clubbing or dancing, but he was enjoying it. The music, the booze, the people. It was like he belonged there. No one to judge him or act disgusted that he and his friends were into men and being affectionate. It was as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. Perhaps it wasn't. Maybe it wasn't crazy as his parents were making it seem.

 

The sound of footsteps approaching him snapped him out of his thoughts. To his surprise, it was Ryugazaki with two beers. He handed one to Sousuke.

 

"Thanks. How'd you know I'd be up here?" Sousuke asked.

"Just a feeling. Are you having a good time, Sousuke-san?" Rei asked. 

 "Yeah, this is a lot more fun than I'd thought it be. It's just like a normal club." Sousuke replied.

"What were you expecting?"

Sousuke shrugged. "I don't know. Sex swings and gimp masks maybe."

Rei choked on his beer. "Sousuke-san, it's a gay club not a BDSM den!"

"I know that now." Sousuke laughed. "But how was I to know before. All of this is new to me."

"Well as Christopher McCandless would say, 'The joy of life comes from our encounters with new experiences and hence there is no greater joy than to have an endlessly changing horizon, for each day to have a new and different sun.'"

 

Sousuke hummed in response. The pair began to drink their beers in silence.

 

"Forgive me for being so bold, Sousuke-san, but have you heard from your parents yet?" 

Sousuke shook his head. "No. Not a word. It's only been a day though. I'm sure they'll find me somehow so they can formally disown me."

"I'm sorry." Rei replied.

"Don't be. Maybe it's better this way."

Rei hummed in response. Another small silence washed over them for a moment before Sousuke spoke again.

 

"I heard you had a time with your mother when you came out. Did she disown you."

Rei laughed bitterly. "No. She simply wanted me to forget the whole thing. She thought of it as a phase, something I would grow out of. To be perfectly honestly Sousuke-san, I could understand her reasoning. After all, I've never shown interest in except for Nagisa. But that's how I knew it wasn't a phase."

Sousuke knew there was more to the story so he nodded. Rei continued. "She said Nagisa-kun was a bad influence and wasn't allowed in our home anymore. Perhaps it was childish, but I packed my things and left with him. If he was not welcome then neither was I. Mother told me that if I left with him I would not be welcomed back. I didn't look back."

"Sounds very final." Sousuke replied.

Rei shook his head. "She's slowly coming around. She says I'm still her son and can come home, but Nagisa is still not welcomed there. I won't go back there until he is."

Sousuke patted the younger man on the back. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Rei said with a smile. "While I love my mother very much, I also love Nagisa-kun. Before him I had no idea that chaos could be so beautiful."

 

As if on the cue the young blond slammed open the door to the rooftop and flung himself against their backs. 

 

"Why are Sou-chan and Rei-chan up heeeere? You should be downstairs and dancing!" Nagisa whined as he twirled about.

Rei smiled at him. "We just needed some air Nagisa-kun."

"Well come on you've had enough." Nagisa countered as he dragged them back downstairs and onto the dance floor.

 

***

 The night sped on. After a few more hours of dancing and drinking, the group split up. Rei and Sousuke went back to the apartment while Haru, Rin, Nagisa, and Makoto went to a different club. Haru left about an hour after they got there leaving the rest of them to party on. They stayed until the club closed and took a taxi back to Haru and Makoto's apartment. Rin couldn't believe his eyes when they entered. They were sleeping with Rei and Sousuke's heads leaning against each other while Haru was draped across their laps.The three other men snapped pictures for blackmail purposes before waking their boyfriends up and getting to bed.

 

Despite the festivities from the night before, Rin woke up around 8 am.  Sousuke showed no signs of waking after about an hour so Rin got out of bed to see if anyone else was up. Instant regret. Although they were hidden by the covers, the soft moans and movements indicated Rei and Nagisa that they were wide awake. He stood there in shock. Rei's head peaked from under the covers. They both squealed as Rin whirled around and Rei and Nagisa made themselves more presentable.

 

"Sorry, sorry! I can leave if you guys want to uh...finish."

"Well, if you wouldn't mind..."

"N-Nagisa-kun please! It's fine Rin-san! Everything's fine!" Rei sputtered.

 

 "What the hell's going on?" A drowsy Sousuke asked from the doorway of the bedroom.

"NOTHING!" Everyone else shouted in unison.

It took a minute for Sousuke to process the scene in front of him. Realization dawned on him and he turned red. "Should we leave?"

"Yes!" Nagisa and Rin shouted.

 

"No! No, it's quite alright." Rei said as he gingerly shifted off his body (both let out embarrassing groans).

"But Reeeeei-chaaaaaan we weren't finished." Nagisa whined.

"I'm taking a shower." Rei replied as he scrambled to grab his things.

"I'll come with you!" Nagisa said as he jumped up, erection on full display.

"No, no. We'll uh...later, Nagisa-kun." With that he ran into the bathroom, the sound of running water soon following.

 

Nagisa stood in place, arms crossed and full pouting mode. "Aww no fair! Everyone else got to have sex last night."

Rin snorted. "What are you talking about? Sou and I didn't have sex. And would you put some pants on or something?"

 

"Does this sound familiar?" Nagisa asked as cleared his throat and pulled on his boxes. "OOOH SOU, OOOOH SOU you feel so fucking good. I love you sooooooooo much. OOOOH SOUSUKE MMMMMMM." Nagisa teased in his best Rin impersation as he humped the air.

 

Rin and Sousuke were mortified and if Sousuke could die of embarassment he would have dropped dead.

 

"I....we..."

"You're almost as loud as Haru-chan. I thought you two were having a contest to see who could moan the loudest."

"Dear God."

 

Sousuke began to bang on the door. "Ryugazaki! Ryugazaki! Can I come in?"

After a few seconds, the door unlocked and Sousuke rushed inside locking it behind him.

 

"So noisy." Haru grumbled as he and Makoto exited their bedroom.

"Where are Rei and Sousuke?" Makoto yawned.

"Bathroom." Nagisa and Rin said in unison.

Makoto scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "That's strange. Why?" 

 

"Rin-chan so rudely interupted Rei-chan and I in the middle of our love making." Nagisa whined.

"Oh God." 

"How the hell was I supposed to know you two were fucking in here?" Rin asked.

"It's rude to have sex in someone else's living room." Haru chimed in.

"Well everyone else had sex! I wanted to get in on the action too!"

"At least Makoto and I were quiet about it."

"Haru-chan!"

Nagisa snorted. "Only because you have something in your mouth Haru-chan. And I could still hear you! I had no idea you and Mako-chan were so kinky."

 

Makoto sheepishly made his way to the bathroom door and knocked. "Can I come in too?"

The door unlocked and Makoto went in locking the door behind him. 

 

Rin, Nagisa and Haru were left in the living room staring at the bathroom door.

 

"Big babies." Nagisa pouted.

Rin sighed. "Yeah."

"I wonder how they can all fit in there."

 

***

The rest of the day was far less eventful. Everyone save for Nagisa and Sousuke were still hungover so quiet and tranquility ruled the day. They had breakfast at Makoto's and Haru's apartment before checking out a museum. After roaming around it for a few hours, they had a picnic lunch in a park near by.  After they ate, everyone branched out to do their own thing. Nagisa chased butterflies and squirrels as Rei appeared to read a book a poetry, but was more interested in watching Nagisa. Makoto and Haru cuddled under a tree and dozed off. Sousuke and Rin were a few feet away from them, sitting closely together and enjoying each other's company.

 

"Sousuke..." Rin said after a few moments of silence.

"Hmmm?"

"I'll have to leave tomorrow."

Sousuke sighed. "So soon?"

"Yeah. Mom and Gou really want to see me and I won't get another chance to see them for awhile."

"I get it."

 

"Will you come with me?" Rin asked.

"Huh?"

Rin rolled his eyes. "Will you come with me, big guy? Mom and Gou would be happy to see you too."

"But my face. Your mother will want to know." Sousuke replied.

"I think we should tell her. I understand that you may not want to because of what happened with your family, but I think...I think she'll understand."

 

Sousuke knew she would after the talk they had when she visited them. However, he couldn't help but think the worst. It was irrational and stupid, but his heart couldn't take any more rejection and pain than it already had. However, he knew that it meant a lot to Rin. Even if it caused him pain, he would do anything for Rin. He took Rin's hand and kissed it.

 

"Okay. If you want to tell her, we'll go and tell her."

Rin smiled and wrapped Sousuke in a tight embrace. "Thank you Sou! I love you!"

"Always?"

"Always."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! We've got about 5 more chapters to go before the end of this fic. Hopefully I'll be able to have em out by the end of this month. Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Comments and feedback are welcomed and appreciated.


	23. I'd Choose You Every Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Rin come out to Rin's mother. Sousuke's mother tries to reason with him.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Rin asked as they stood outside his front door.

Sousuke nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. I think she'll accept us."

Rin took a deep breath. "Ok, let's do this."

 

They walked into the door, hesitating in the the genkan. "Tadaima!" Rin yelled.

"Okaeri! I'm in the kitchen, but I'll be out in a moment!" Mrs. Matusoka called back.

Before Rin or Sousuke could respond, Mrs. Matsuoka was in front of them sweeping them both into her arms.

 

"It's so good to see you both! I'm glad you could come Sousuke-kun."

"Thanks for inviting me." Sousuke replied as he bowed slightly.

 

Mrs. Matsuoka got a good look at them and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rin replied.

"Why do you two look so worried? And why are you wearing glasses inside, Sousuke?"

Rin sighed. "We...we have something to tell you."

"I'm listening."

Rin couldn't stop shaking. Sousuke grabbed his hand and squeezed it to steady him. "Sousuke and I are dating. We hope you aren't mad and willing to accept us."

 

There was a beat of silence before Mrs. Matsuoka burst into laughter. Rin and Sousuke quirked their eyebrows at her and she laughed even harder. 

 

"I'm sorry, kids! I'm so sorry! I just...I thought it was something serious."

"It is serious." Rin grumbled.

Mrs. Matsuoka wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged her son. "I know, sweetheart, I know. I didn't mean it like that. The truth is, I already knew."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I always thought there was something going on, even when you boys were kids. But then there was those other crushes and then you had trouble with your swimming. Anyway, I thought you two would eventually work it out. And the time we spent in Tokyo confirmed it. I'm glad. For both of you."

"Thank you." Sousuke said bowing deeply.

 

"Now the glasses, take them off."

Sousuke did as he was told, revealing his black eye. Mrs. Matsuoka's hands flew to her mouth. "Who did this to you."

"My father." Sousuke said softly.

"Is there more?"

Sousuke sighed and took off his shirt revealing the stab wounds and bruises littering his body. Mrs. Matsuoka began to vibrate in anger.

 

"Have they contacted you?"

Sousuke shook his head. 

"Well I'm sure that won't last long. Your father will want to officially sever ties, I'm sure. I'm so sorry Sousuke."

"It's not your fault. They never...." Sousuke couldn't bare to finish his sentence. 

"Well, you boys are here now. You're safe. And you can stay as long as you like."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks mom."

"You're welcome sweethearts. Why don't you freshen up and rest and I'll wake you for dinner."

 

***

The day had came and went and it had went much better than Rin had expected. Deep down Rin knew his mother wouldn't care about his sexuality and that she generally approved of Sousuke, but he was scared about the outcome anyway. He kept thinking of Haru's, Rei's and Sou's families. How cold and cruel they were to their children just because of who they loved. It didn't make sense to him. Families were supposed to love and support each other, not tear each other down. And yet, there his loved ones were. Alone in the world, save for each other. It hurt his soul.

 

Sousuke's snores shocked him out of his thoughts and he glanced at the clock. 2:30 AM. It looked like Rin wouldn't get any sleep that night. He sighed and got out of bed to fix himself a snack and some tea. To his surprise, his mother was already up and pouring herself a cup. She smiled when she noticed him.

 

"Hey sweetheart. Couldn't sleep huh?"

Rin shook his head.

"Come. Sit and down and have some tea with me."

 Rin obeyed, solemnly staring into the cup placed in front of him.

 

"How's the big guy doing?" Mrs. Matsuoka asked.

Rin sighed. "He seems okay, but I know deep down he isn't. All he ever wanted was to make them proud and now...now they hate him more than ever before."

"That family has had a history of turmoil. With Katashi's father disowning him when he was 16, the drinking, the affairs. All that can take a toll on a person. It's no excuse of course, but it does explain a lot. Perhaps all this will be good for Sousuke. He can break the cycle and finally live the life he wants."

"Maybe."

"You feel helpless."

"Yes. There's so much I want to do for him. To be for him. I don't know what to do."

"Just keep on loving him, sweetheart. Love is what that boy up there needs most."

 "I do, mom. I love him so much." 

 Rin's mother stood up and hugged him. "Then that's enough. Trust me.

 

***

 

Sousuke found himself alone in the Matsuoka residence when he woke up around 11.  Gou wasn't supposed to be in until later that afternoon and Rin and his mother left a note for them saying they went for to the market.  Normally he would hate being alone, but today he was fine with it. After all, the people he cared about would be back to see him soon.

 

In the meantime, he took a shower, cooked a light breakfast and did some light cleaning. He finished an hour and a half later when Gou appeared. 

 

"Sousuke-kun!" She exclaimed as she ran into his arms. Sousuke hugged her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She beamed up at him, but her smile fell when she saw the bruises.

 

"What happened?" She asked.

"My father." He grumbled.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

 

"Will you go with Rin now?" 

Sousuke sighed and tugged at his hair. "Maybe. I should talk to my father first. You know, formally get disowned. Then maybe I could go to him."

 "Why would you put yourself through that? Just be with the man you love."

"I can't keep running away, Gou-san. I need to face things, especially my father. I've never owned up to him. At least not emotionally. I don't want to be a man that just up and leaves when things get rough. I want to show Rin and everyone else that I can be strong and face up to all the bad things."

Gou kissed his cheek. "Whatever you think is best."

 

Sousuke wasn't sure if it was for the best, but he felt it was the right thing to do. It was the only way he could move forward. 

 

***

One thing that Sousuke liked about staying with the Matsuokas was how much it felt like home. Ever since he was a child, Rin's family had been nothing but accepting and loving towards Sousuke. They laughed together and enjoyed each other and it reminded Sousuke of how a family could and should be.

 

Sousuke didn't experience anything like this with his parents. His mother and father fought constantly and didn't like to be around each other much. His father took to drinking and extramarital affairs when Sousuke was 8 and his parents stopped living with each other around age 11. Shortly after, Sousuke was thrust into boarding school and training camp after boarding school and training camps under the guise of honing his swimming skills. Even then Sousuke knew that this wasn't the full reason. His parents really didn't find a point in raising him anymore and figured it was best to let someone else do it. It hurt, but even with Rin gone he could always turn to his mother and sister to welcome him back to town and treat him like he really mattered. 

 

So he truly was happy sitting in the living room kniting with Mrs. Matsuoka as Gou and Rin bickered while playing a board game. Mrs. Matsuoka glanced over at them from time to time, a small smile etched across her face. She would eye Sousuke's work and compliment him on his skills. Sousuke couldn't help but feel pride swell within him.  

 

Little did they know the happiness was to be short lived when there was a knock at the door.

 

"I'll get it!" Rin said as he raced to the door. "Don't move anything, Gou! I know how you like to cheat."

The younger Matsuoka crossed her arms and pouted, but changed a few of he pieces around while her brother was out of sight. Sousuke chuckled.

 

The door opened and there was rumbling of a female voice. Sousuke's mother. Mrs. Matsuoka shot up and raced to her son's aid. Rin was trembling. She pushed him aside and lessened the amount of room Mrs. Yamazaki had to enter.

 

"Natsumi! How can I help you?" Mrs. Matsuoka asked. 

"Hello, Hikari. Sorry to disturb you. Is my mom son, here?" Mrs. Yamazaki asked. 

"Your son?  You mean the one you let your husband assault along with my son? I'm sorry, but he's not here."

"Hikari-"

"Save it." Mrs. Matsuoka spat.

Mrs. Yamazki gritted her teeth. "If he's here, you have no right to keep him from me. God damnit, he is MY son and I won't let ANYONE, ANYONE keep him from me."

"Well he's not here. Sorry."

 

Mrs.Matsuoka tried to close the door on Sousuke's mother, but she tried to push in and yelled for Sousuke. The two women struggled over the door before Sousuke rushed out to stop them.

 

"It's okay." He said quietly. "I want to talk to her. Can we move outside?"

"Sure, Sousuke-kun." His mother said with tears welling up in her eyes. 

"I'll be inside if you need me." Mrs. Matsuoka said as she gently closed the door behind the mother and son.

 

"Are you here to disown me?" Sousuke asked as he sat on the steps.

Mrs. Matsuoka sat beside him. "I came to talk some sense into you."

"Sense?"

"Abandon this _thing_ you have with the Matsuoka boy. If you denounce it, denounce him, then your father will welcome you back."

 

Sousuke didn't even need time to think about it. "No."

His mother's eyes widened. "No?"

"No. I am in love with him and I don't want to let him go. I won't do it."

"Then you'll be a Yamazaki in name only."

"I wasn't in any other sense anyway."

"Sousuke, don't say that."

"Sousuke laughed bitterly. "It's true. Neither of you loved me. Not really. If you did you wouldn't ask me to give up the man I love just so I can step foot into my again. Wherever Rin is will be my home from now on."

"Sousuke, please..." his mother begged. "Please don't say this. Don't do this!"

The young man stood up. "When can I get my things from the house here?"

Mrs. Yamzaki sighed in defeat. "We'll be gone all day tomorrow. Everything is packed up and in the attic. He wanted me to throw them in the trash."

"I'll be sure to grab everything tomorrow then. Thank you."

 

There was a moment of silence.

 

"I guess this is goodbye then." Sousuke said.

"It doesn't have to be. Just say you were going through a phase." his mother pleaded again.

Sousuke shook his head and kissed her cheek before heading back inside. "Goodbye, mother."

 

Once behind closed doors, Sousuke sank down to his knees, tears flowing freely from his eyes. Rin rushed over to him and wrapped him in his arms, tears falling as well. 

 

"Thank you for choosing me." Rin whispered.

 

Sousuke just embraced him in response. He would every time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are a year later. My bad guys. I'll wrap this up soon so we can get some closure! Thanks for sticking with me if anyone still is interested in this.


	24. The Next Chapter of Our Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke breaks free from his family and makes a huge decision affecting his future with Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one you guys. Hope you guys enjoy!

Sousuke stood in the genkan of his home-well should he say his parents home-in a state of disbelief. This would be the last time he would be here barring a miracle. Despite his family living here in this house for decades, it never felt like home to him. Not really. It was merely a place to eat and sleep when in their town. There was no warmth. Mostly pain. Still, Sousuke couldn't help being a little sad about never being able to see the inside of these walls again.

 

Rin touched his arm snapping him out of this thoughts. 

 

"You okay, big guy?" he asked.

Sousuke nodded and smiled sadly at him. "Yeah. Just thinking about how this will be the last time I'll ever be able to step foot in here."

"I'm sorry Sousuke."

The bigger teen shrugged. "Don't be. It's their loss, right?"

Rin smiled at him and hugged his arm. "Right. Let's get your things."

 

The boys made their way to the attic. Just like Sousuke's mother said all this things were neatly boxed up. He didn't bother to go through them. Most of the things he cherished were hidden away at Makoto's and Haru's since he knew his dad wouldn't react kindly to his sexuality. If anything was missing well...it would just be missing.

 

 As they carried his boxes down to Rin's mother's car, Sousuke took a final look at his old home. Every trace of him had been erased. It was as if Yamazaki Natsumi and Katashi had no children. Maybe that's how it should have been all along. And maybe this was all for the best. He was a Yamazaki in name only now.

 

***

 

Although Rin tried to keep a positive attitude and smile on his face for Sousuke, it was difficult. Although he tried to hide it, his love was clearly in pain. It must have been hard to break from his family, even if they were terrible to him. These were the people that raised him. Once upon a time they cared about Sousuke. And now...

 

Everything was just fucked now. There had to be something he could do.

 

"I want to take you on a date!" Rin blurted out from the backseat of his mother's car. 

Sousuke choked on the cola he was drinking and his mother laughed. 

"Rin, you're mom's right there." Sousuke muttered once he got his coughing under control.

Rin rolled his eyes. "She already knows we're a couple Sousuke. I don't think the act of us going an actual date would be a shock to her system. Yamazaki Sousuke go on a date with me!" Rin demanded.

"Fine, fine! Just stop asking in front of your mom. It's embarrassing." 

Rin couldn't help but notice that his mother could barely contain her laughter. 

 

Despite his mother's instance that the kids take the car, Rin opted for a nice date around their town. He had decided long ago that he wouldn't hide his sexuality and Sousuke seemed okay with the idea of putting their love on subtle display. They took a walk around town hand and hand stopping to talk about things from their youth or to look at different goods. Sousuke ended up buying Rin an ankle bracelet from one of the shops while Rin got Sousuke a nice pair of headphones. They explored a few more shops before having lunch at a ramen shop. Once they were full they headed to a park near by and took over the swing set. 

 

"Remember when we used to come here as kids?" Rin asked as he twisted the chains of his swings and spun around. 

Sousuke nodded. "Yeah. Lots of afternoons chasing each other around when we weren't swimming."

"We've come a long way, kid." 

"We sure have. You still cry all the time though." Sousuke snorted. 

Rin shot him a dirty look. "I don't you bastard!"

Sousuke laughed. "You do. But it's cute." 

Rin blushed fiercely and crossed his arms. Stupid Sousuke with his stupid comments.

 

"Hey, Rin?" Sousuke said after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for taking me on a date." 

Rin smiled at him and took his hand "Thanks for coming."

 

*** 

There was something special about Rin in the late afternoon light that set Sousuke's desire ablaze. Maybe the light accentuated his natural beauty. Maybe it had been a while since they had last indulged in each other. Maybe Sousuke just needed to be close to him. Whatever it was, Sousuke couldn't help but pull his love close and kiss him breathless once they were alone in Rin's room. He did his best to savor his lover's taste. His lips, his throat, his stomach, his cock. But he wanted too much, needed him too much. 

 

Whether it was all too soon or just on time, Rin was bouncing on his dick at a pace keeping them just on the edge of ecstasy. Sousuke took a hold of Rin's hips and began to thrust up into lover until they were both completely lost to their passion and spent. Rin collapsed on top of his love panting for breath. 

 

"How'd you get so good at this?" Rin asked in between breaths. 

Sousuke swallowed thickly. "Having you to practice with."

Rin giggled like a giddy school girl and wrapped his arms around him before kissing him soundly.

"Sleep?" Rin asked once he broke away.

Sousuke chuckled. "I think I'm hard again."

Rin bit his lip. "Me too, Sousuke. Need you to fill me up again."

"As many times as you want, darling. As many as you want."

The pair began to make out again and didn't notice he buzzing of Sousuke's phone.

 

***

Rin laid in bed an exhausted bliss. He and Sousuke had made love another time before falling asleep. Sousuke had woken about 20 minutes and after a brief makeout session with Rin made his way to the shower. Rin missed the contact already and dreaded having to leave Sousuke again. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. 

 

The buzzing of Sousuke's phone broke Rin out of his reverie. He absentmindedly grabbed it and answered.

 

"Yamazaki Sousuke's phone."

"Where the hell is Yamazaki? I've been calling him for the past hour." An irritated Haru spat.

Rin clicked his tongue. "Nice to hear from you too, Haru. I'll have you know we've been having sex and he's in the shower."

"..."

"What do you want with Sousuke anyway?" Rin asked.

Haru huffed in irritation. There was some rustling before Makoto's voice sounded from the other end. "Er, Sousuke?"

Rin groaned. "No it's Rin! What's going on guys!?! Why are you both so desperately looking for Sousuke?"

 

"Who's looking for Sousuke?" Sousuke asked as he entered the room. Boy was his boyfriend a sight. He was toweling off his hair the moment he entered the room with his impressive member on full display. It wasn't even hard but Rin figured he could change that. 

 

"Oi! Earth to Rin!" Sousuke shouted snapping Rin out his sinful thoughts. 

"Oh, sorry. Makoto and Haru for you."

"For me?" Sousuke took the phone his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

 

"Makoto, Nanase? What's going on?"

Sousuke nodded his head a few times before his eyes widened in surprise. "Did you open them? What did they say?"

Rin could hear Haru speaking briefly before Makoto took over. Sousuke broke out into a huge grin. The hugest Rin had ever seen it. "That's great!! Thank you! Thank you both so much! I'll make arrangements to leave right now! Thank you again I'll never forget this!"

 

Sousuke hung up the phone and flung himself into Rin's arms. He was fucking glowing.

 

"Sou what is happening?" Rin asked.

"I got in! I got into a university close to where you live in Australia and my Visa was approved! I can come with you now!"

It took a moment for Rin to process what his lover had said. Visa? University? He could come! He could finally come! Rin was equally elated, joining in on the celebration with hugs and kisses.

 

"When do you have to go back?" Sousuke asked.

"Tomorrow night."

"Can you delay it by a day or two?"

"I suppose I could if it's an emergency. Why? What are you planning?"

"I need to go to Tokyo to get my papers. And confront my father."

 

Rin could feel the color and excitement draining from his face. Sousuke frowned. 

 

"You don't need to see him."

"But I do. I need to face up to him one last time before we officially start our lives together." Sousuke explained.

"He'll just end up hurting you again, Sou."

"He can't hurt me, or you, anymore Rin. Please. I need to do this and I want you there in Tokyo with me to support me. Can you do that for me?"

Rin rolled his eyes. He could never say no to the big dope no matter how stupid he was being. "Let's go talk to mom."

 

 ***

 Mrs. Matsuoka drove with the boys to Tokyo the next day. Even though the boys argued they could go on their own, Mrs. Matsuoka didn't feel comfortable with the boys being alone with Yamazaki especially after what happened the last time. She dropped Sousuke in front of the building. Despite Rin's insistence of going in with him, Sousuke thought it was best to go alone. Although his injuries were healing nicely, he wasn't in the best shape to defend Rin.

Sousuke walked into the building and was surprised he wasn't accosted by guards. Maybe his father wasn't there. Maybe he wasn't expecting his son to come. Or maybe he hadn't even told anyone about what happened. That was probably the likeliest scenario. The last thing his father would want is for the company to know he had a bisexual son. 

 

He made his way to the top floor and asked his secretary if he could see his father. Surprising he was granted immediate entry.

 

His father was sitting at his desk with a smug smile on his face. 

 

"I knew you would come back. Just a like a dog with its tail between its legs. Come to ask for forgiveness?"

Sousuke laughed bitterly. "No, actually. I've come to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"Yes. I'm going to Australia with Rin. I won't be back. At least not to see you or mother."

 

Mr. Yamazaki was silent for several moments. His jaw clenched in anger and his eyes grew darker than Sousuke had ever seen them. He strode over to his son and crowded him trying to intimidate him with his slightly larger frame. Sousuke stood his ground.

 

"So that's it then? You're just going to run off with that worm! That diseased disgrace!" Mr. Yamazaki shouted.

"He's twice the man you'll ever be. I love him dad and if you can't accept that you have no son." Sousuke countered. 

"This is a phase! You're sick. You need help. There are places you can go for treatment."

Sousuke laughed. "This isn't a phase! I. Love. Rin. He. Loves. Me. We are not "sick", we don't need treatment."

"You're a disgrace. Disappointment after disappointment. To think I thought you couldn't sink any lower."

 

Mr. Yamazaki backed away and returned to his desk.

 

"Go. Go be with your precious Rin. But it won't last. Despite his degeneracy, he is quite talented. He may even go places. And you? He'll leave you behind just like he did all those years ago."

"We were kids." Sousuke countered. 

"And even then he knew how much of a disaster you are. He's going to break your heart. And when he does, you'll have no one to turn to." Mr. Yamazaki said smugly. 

Sousuke laughed. "You know, before your words would have hurt me but not anymore. I see you for what you are now. A small, pathetic hateful man. Maybe I was alone for a while. Maybe I didn't have anyone to turn to before. But I have friends now. People who truly care about me. A man who truly loves me. And you'll never have that. No one will love you. Not fully."

"Get out of my office. We're done here."

Sousuke turned to leave, but stopped in the doorway. "Goodbye, father. I wish things were different."

Mr. Yamazaki snickered. "You must have me confused with someone else young man. I don't have any children."

Sousuke held back his tears until he was outside the building.

***

The next day Gou, Mrs. Matsuoka, Makoto and Haru came to the airport to say their goodbyes to the happy couple. It was bittersweet for Rin. Even though he had Sousuke by his side now, it was hard to say goodbye to his friends and family. God knows when he would be able to see them again.

 

"Take care Oni-chans! I love you both!" Gou said as she wrapped them into a large hug.

Once she finished, it was Mrs. Matsuoka's turn. "Take care of each other. Don't forget I'm only a phone call away. I love you very, very much boys."

After a few moments and wiping Rin's tears, Mrs. Matusoka gave them some space so Makoto and Haru could hug them too.

 

Makoto hugged each of them individually.  "Good luck Sousuke! Don't be too troublesome, Rin." Makoto teased. Rin pouted and muttered about how he was never trouble. Everyone had a good laugh at his expense. 

 

Finally, it was Haru's turn. Haru only initiated hugs with Makoto so Rin had to do it himself. Haru awkwardly returned it, patting Rin's back. "I'll be training hard to beat you so don't let up." 

Rin laughed. "Wouldn't dream it."

Haru then turned his attention to Sousuke and extended his hand. Sousuke shook it. "Take care of yourself Sousuke. Make sure he doesn't overdue it."

"I'll take good care of him, Haru. Thank you for everything. You and Makoto have been great. I owe you both." Sousuke replied.

Haru blushed and turned away.

 

The boarding call for their flight sounded and Rin and Sousuke made their way to get on the plane. Rin sniggered as they waited. "So you and Haru are on a first name basis now huh?"

Sousuke scowled. "Shut up."

 

The couple found there seats and snuggled up to each other. Months ago this would have made Sousuke self conscious but he no longer to seemed to care. It was obvious Rin was pleased by this developments but...

 

"Hey, Sousuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Be honest with me, yeah?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you'll regret this when we're old?"

Sousuke shook his head. "Not as long as I get to grow old with you."

Rin smiled and snuggled closer to his man. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! We have FINALLY reached the conclusion of this dramatic tale. Thanks for all the feedback and for everyone sticking with me for so long. I hoped you all like this one! I'm thinking of doing a MakoHaru wedding fic next so stay tuned for that. 
> 
> Comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks again guys! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Not exactly sure where I'm going with this, but it'll be a fun ride, right? Let me know what you think! Feedback is always appreciated. And be sure to check out my tumblr, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thedonanon. I have no idea what I'm doing over there, so watch me fumble around!


End file.
